Runaway
by Kafferi Coff
Summary: Darwin comienza una relacion "seria" ,con su novio Gumball, lo unico que no los deja expresar libremente ,son los lazos de familia ... Cambio de Summary malo , a Summary malisimo , lemmon y Yaoi!
1. El baño

_**{Runaway**__**} **_

_**(GumballxDarwin)**_

_**Pds:no es incesto,bobis (/*0*)/(:nomedigas:)**_

_By Darwin..._

_Era un dia normal ,como cualquier otro ,cada dia mas grande ,mas alto ,mas maduro ,la verdad no queria crecer nunca ,pero asi es la vida ,me levante pesadamente ,tallandome un ojo ,y revolviendome un poco el cabello puntiagudo y rebelde que tenia ,saliendo de mi cama de agua ,no quiero presumir ,pero tengo una enorme -3-/cama de agua para mi solito! Con dibujitos de peces y todo ..._

_Me estire un poco ,arqueando la espalda ,escuchando un ruidito de mi espalda y comenze a mover el cuello ,sacandome ese molesto nudo aunque alla dormido bien ,el sol entraba por la ventana ,dandome en la cara ,hoy seria un hermoso dia para salir..._

_Agarre la ropa de siempre ,arriba de una silla ,una musculosa negra ,con bordes blancos yun estampado del numero 21 ,totalmente de macho y unas bermudas negras que adoraba con mi vida ,con un juego de cadenitas y mis zapatillas verdes con rojo ,y les aseguro que son las mas originales ,eh? -_-*_

_Me acomode el boxer ,que ahora que recuerdo ,ni siquiera es mio,es de Gumball! Se me hacia incomodo ya que el siempre fue delgado a diferencia de mi,hasta me empezaba a picar ,pero no tenia otra cosa ya que siempre era un vago y mi ropa sucia siempre la ponia en Narnia ,haci que que mas da..._

_Me puse la ropa casi sin acomodarme , cuando me ponia la parte de arriba ,un ronroneo me saco del tema ,me di vuelta ,restandole importancia como estaba y vi a Gumball dormir placidamente ronroneando y abrazando fuerte a la ,mientras su cola no dejaba de mecerse de un lado a otro,no se que poderes sobrenaturales tiene para verse siempre adorable , con el siempre la gente tiene una debilidad ,a pesar de que era medio torpe ,por no decir que de vez en cuando actuabamos como bobos ,y bobobobo bobo bo...(alguien vio el capi :P?)_

_Es normal sentir algo mas por tu casi hermano ,ademas de quererlo?,siempre que hablaba con el me ponia un poco nervioso y las mejillas se me pintaban de rojo , este extraño comportamiento me estaba pasando hace dos años,de seguro son las hormonas ,me dijo Anais ,saltando con un tema medio para mayores , es por lo quieres mucho ,dice mi madre ,si quererlo y amarlo ybesarlo y...ufff ,y bueno de papa ni hablar ya que siempre se distrae con todo lo que ve ,sal de mi patio ,niñato!,me decia el Sr,Dincleberry y bueno..._

_La verdad todavia no encontre la respuesta es raro ,cuando me adoptaron ,sabia que no iba a estar solo ,pero pensar de que me enamore de mi casi hermano , es casi enfermo ,por no decir adorable ,para algunas -_-*_

_Me acerque sonriendo medio tonto ,a Gumball ,que se acurrucaba mas a su cama ,le mire su bello rostro angelica que le daba el brillo de los rayos del sol,esa sonrisa en su boca ,sus largas pestañas y su revoltoso cabello azul ,que tenia medio camufladas sus orejitas de gatito ,una estaba levantada ,aplastandose contra la almuhada y la otra baja ,sin movimiento alguno ,mientras ronroneaba sin parar ..._

_Suspire ,de verdad era hermoso y tierno ,que daba ganas de abrazarlo hasta que se asfixiara ,porque obiamente abria que hacerle respiracion boca a boca ,pero la tentacion era lo que debia sacar de mi mente ,extendi mi mano hacia su rotros ,acariciandolo con la yema de los dedos ,la tentacion,la tentacion ,la tentacion ..._

_Al sentir el contacto de mis dedos con su rostro desperto ,medio abriendo los ojos ,pero cerrandolos otra vez ,le revolvi el pelo un poco y con una sonrisa de lo mas forzada ,(contube el sonrojo)le llame para que despertara..._

_"Gumbal,Gumabal ...Despierta ,Gumball"_

_Rapido abrio su ojo izquierdo ,mostrando ese bello color que tenia de celeste ,era parecido cuando al cielo de una mañana ,tan bonito y tranquilizador ,pude ver ese hermoso brillo que los hacia especial ,si buscara tierno en el diccionario me encontraria una imagen de Gumball , seguro ,lo que no fui capaz de ver desde un momento es que estaba bastante cerca de el ..._

_"Ho...la...nya~" el bostezo mostrando un par de sus dientes balncos y se estiro un poco ,poniendo su cola erizada y se sacudierq un poco,no pude evitar sentir un escalofrio cuando ocurrio,Dios!me estaba empezando a exitar,estire mi mano y empeze ajugar con su cola ,atrapandola con mis dedos ,acariciando del principio hasta el final de ella,Gumball casi se dormia ,justo cuando habia echo el esfuerzo de no caer en mi tentacion y deseo ,ronroneaba dulcemente y se tallaba el ojo cada vez mas lentamente hasta que se detuvo ..._

_"Ey ,no te duermas..."_

_Empeze a darle tirones a su cola,desvio la mirada hacia mi,aun con la mano en el parpado,con cara inocente ,el corazon me empezaba a latir fuerte y temblaba un poco ,casi ni se notaba ,sonrio con cara mqlicioso y los ojos entrecerrados ,el corazon se me paro cuando se empezo a mover hacia adelante y las mejillas se me pusieron rojas al instante ,el se desparramo en la cama ,dandome la espalda ,sacandome un suspiro ,por un momento pense lo que ocurriria..._

_"Es muy temprano..."_

_Me contesto en modo meloso y cansado ,ni me fije la hora ,simplemente era sabado de vacaciones ,asi que ,que problema habia?_

_"Son vacaciones ,te levantas si quieres..."_

_"Exacto..."_

_Creo que no era lo que queria decir ,pero ya fue -_-...el se revolvio con un quejido,pues bueno mi mano estaba sobre el ,la saque lentamente de su cintura ,cuando lo habia echo?,apoye mi menton en la cama ,esperando a que se levantara ,por ahora el mas vago seria el ,pero que iba a decir?a mi me encantaba dormir ,y lo reconocia ,pero era bueno en deportes a diferencia de Gumball,y tenia buen fisico ,pero de verdad queria que Gumball se levante ,queria aprovechar estando con el ..._

_"Okey,ahora vengo..."_

_Me fui al baño y abri el grifo ,mojando mis manos ,estaba fria ,lo cual era perfecto ,junte mis manos un poco ,haciendo algo parecido a un vaso que se lleno de agua ,me dirigi a la habitacion rapido ,dejando que el piso se moje ,y se lo tire a Gumball en la cara,mojando tambien su cama ,el solto un gritito y se sacudio las orejas ,me rei de el pero mis risas cayaron y Gumball se tiro encima mio ,cayendo en el piso los dos ,empeze a forcejear ,alejando sus manos de mi cara y cuello ,sabia lo bestia que era -_-*,Gumball estaba rojo de la furia apretando los dientes,aun con gostas de agua sobre su rostro ,me asusto0_0 lo juro!,pero no lo hize con esa intencion ,sino con la otra intencio,le sonrei forzadamente ..._

_"Eh,jejejje perdon ,Gumball...no lo quise hacer..."_

_Se acerco bastante a mi cara ,abri un poco los ojos ,pero no era para hacerme ningun "mimo" ,estaba un poco mas enojado..._

_"Entonces porque lo hicistes..."_

_Relajo el movimiento de sus manos y se podria decir que se sento arriba mio,me acabo de dar cuanta que me estaba "montando" me puse rojo al instante y solte el agarre de sus manos ,me miro con una ceja levantada ..._

_"Eh-eh ,lo que quise decir ,e-es que no lo hize para reirme ,fue para que te levantaras "_

_Aun sonrojado quise mostrarme tranquilo ,use mis manos como almuhada y le sonrei ,un poco feliz de esa "posicion",Gumball entrecerro los ojos ..._

_"ya estaba levantado..."_

_"mentira ibas a seguir durmiendo..."_

_"tu dijistes que podia..."_

_"pero me aburro..."_

_"y ve con Anais o Tobias..."_

_"Quien te dijo que salia con Tobias..."_

_"Rumores..."_

_"Mentira ,quien..."_

_"Rumores dije..."_

_"Dimelo o ..."_

_"o que?.."_

_"o ...esto!"_

_"pffff jajajajajaJAJAJJAJAJA"_

_"Ahora dimelo ..."_

_"jajjaaJajajja no lo hare jajjajjaja"_

_"seguire entonces..."_

_"no,no sigas jajjajajjajaja ya parjja"_

_"Chicos paren!"_

_Gumball y yo desviamos la mirada a Anais,cruzada de brazos y con el seño fruncido,con su vestido de simpre y sus orejas atadaso con una gomita para que no cayeran , para ser pequeña tenia caracter de Madre...,me miro especialmente a mi ,despues de esa "conversacion",pues despues de eso si tenia derecho a enojarse ,Gumball tirado en el suelo,desarreglado y respirando jadeante y yo arriba de el con sonrisa limpia y mente sucia ,pues esa imagen si me gusto del todo..._

_"Darwin ,otra ves esa charla?..."_

_Gumball me miro confundido ,intentando arreglarse la ropa lo mejor que podia debajo mio,le sonrei inocente a Anais y me sonroje a le vez ,aunque ese tema no debia ser escuchado por nadie mas..._

_"Tranquila ,estamos jugando..."_

_El doble sentido se presentaba en todas las frases que salian de mi boca en ese momento ,era casi imposible encontrar una oracion no que implique el doble sentido..._

_"Espero... Y ya salgan de la cama que es medio dia..."_

_Anais se retiro de la habitacion aun en brazos cruzados,pero si no cai en la tentacion!ahora que hize mal,que yo recuerde fue Gumball el que empezo ,y pues todavia no termino..._

_"no era que podiamos levantarnos cuando quisieramos..."_

_Mire a Gumball,que estaba tambien de brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero tierno ,separe las piernas sobre la cintura de Gumball,y puse mi antebrazo como soporte de mi cuerpo cerca de su cabeza ,los escasos centrimetros de nuestras bocas se hizo presente dejandome ganas de besar sus labios ,pero Gumball ni se inmutaba ,seguia "rebelde" ,mientras su cola se balanceaba al compas del ritmo de mi pecho..._

_"Depende ..."_

_"Depende de que?..."_

_"emmm... Nose..."_

_El bufo resignado ,y desvio la mirada para otro lado ,buscando algo especifico pero no lo encontraba ,dirigi mi mano libre hacia mi pantalon ,escuchando el tintineo de la hebilla y botones ,se podria decir que tenia la "farmacia" abierta ,Gumball levanto una oreja y me miro a mi,bajo la mirada y despues de vuelta ami ,estaba sonriendo como tonto enamorado..._

_"porque no te pusi0stes bien la ropa..."_

_"porque me desarreglastes todo..."_

_"Es mentira ,estabas asi cuando me desperte...dormistes con la ropa?..."_

_"no, y como sabes ?..."_

_"Soy buen observador..."_

_Por un momento la vista se me puso un poco oscura ,me refregue con el antebrazo ,lavantandome de esa cercania entre mi casi hermano y yo,casi me voy para adelante y me pegaba un cabezaso con Gumball,y la vista se me hizo clara de nuevo ,eso es nuevo ,no me habia pasado antes,luego le preguntaria a Anais..._

_"Hum,todavia tengo sueño ..."_

_Gumball se desperezo debajo de mis piernas y se acosto en suelo ,dispuesto a dormir ahi ,me acomode la ropa y me cerre la bragueta del pantalon ,no pude evitar ver a su colita ,haciendose un rollo entre las piernas de Gumaball o... Talves no queria ver solo su cola..._

_"Anda, Gumball,despiertate..."_

_Le sarandee el brazo,en un intento de desespertarlo,pero el solo me quiso rasguñar levantando su mano hasta mi cara ,punto a mi favor..._

_"Gumball ,estas sucio y necesitas bañarte y desayunar..."-u-_

_"Quiero dormir..."-3-_

_"No quieres hacerlo?..."-w-_

_"Nuu~"-3-/_

_"Pero quieres estarlo..."*w*_

_"Seh~~..."_

_"Entonces lo hago yo..."_

_"Por...fa..."_

_Ufff...obio que lo iba a hacer si me lo pedia ,pero si seguia suplicando ,me tendrian que poner una soga para no tirarlo a la cama y hacerle lo que yo quiera ,puse ambas manos en la cintura de Gumball y lo levante con pesadez,pesaba mas de lo simulaba ,pero a el no parecia importarle aportar ayuda ,parecia un muñeco de trapo,lo arrastre como pude hasta el baño y lo sente en la ducha ,aun con la ropa puesta ojala esto acabe bien -u-..._

_El se acurruco a un costado ,agarrandose las piernas ,lo sarandee otra ves ,solo que mas suave ..._

_"Gumball,sientate bien que si no ,no puedo quitarte la ropa ..."_

_Era mi idea o lo dije sensualmente0_0 ,ojala que Gumball no se niegue,bostezo de vuelta y se estiro en la ducha ,asi me gustaba ,el otro ni abria los ojos..._

_Estire mi mano hacia el ,tocando su brazos y agarrando a penas con mis dedos la parte de arriba del pillama ,con la otra mano me dirigi a su pecho ,acercandose a los botones ,agarre el primer boton ,el cual fue el mas dificil ya que se resbalaba entre mis dedos porque del nerviosismo me sudaban las manos ,despues se me hizo mas facil y mas rapido ,haasta que llegue en los ultimos botones ,estaban justamente sobre su entrepierna y para desabotonarla ,habria mas que incomodos roces entre ello ,las mejillas se me pusieron calientes y los latidos del corazon retumbaban en mi cabeza ,parecia que estaba enfermo ,subi mi mirada al rostro de Gumball ,mirando su pecho desnudo y ...Sorpresa!Gumball,tenia un ojo entrecerrado mirandome directo a las mejillas,estiro su brazo hasta mi cara ,y otra ves se me paro el corazon del susto ,acaricio con la palma de mi mano mi frente que porque si ,estaba sudorosa,la retiro y suspiro..._

_"No se si es fiebre..."_

_Si era fiebre ,tendria que darme una ducha fria y... Ahhhhhh -3-/ ya se lo que trama..._

_"Yo nunca me enfermo..."_

_"Pero estas caliente..."_

_"Talves lo este..." _

_Puse ambos brazos sobre el borde de la ducha y baje la mirada,aun con las mejillas rosas,mientras Gumball trataba de desvertirse lo que podia...era raro ,si Gumball se desvistiera enfrente de mi ,haria cualquier cosa ,sinque se enterara ,,para verlo pero ahora no me importaba mucho ,seria que soy medio bipolar..._

_"Ayudame ,Darwin!"_

_Mire a Gumball,tenia la camisa ,colgandole de los codos y el pantalon medio bajo ,cerca de la mitad de sus muslos ,hacia el intento desesperado de quitarselos ,sonrei y le ofreci mi ayuda ..._

_"Haber ,estira los brazos ..."_

_Obiamente queria yo desvestirlo,eso me haria feliz y podria saciar mi sed de ganas de hacerle algo a Gumball, o de lo contrario me descontrolaria y pasaria lo que pasaria ,hubiera sido malo ..._

_Le quite la camisa y la deje sobre el el lavamanos ,ahora tendria que sacarle los pantalones ,volvi mi mirada a Gumball ,que ,como me lo esperaba ,se volvio a dormir ,estire ambas manos a sus muslos y empeze a bajarle la parte de abajo ,rozando "Accidentalmente" mis manos con sus delgadas piernas ,hasta que porfin termine de hacerlo ,pude observar a tan bella imagen de Gumball casi en pelotas..._

_Solo los boxers..._

_La tentacion ,la tentacion,la tentacion..._

_"Gumball..."_

_Le llame suavemente ,Tenia una mano ,casi rozandole con ella sus piernas ,agarrandole el borde de los boxers ,el solo abrio un ojo ,parecia bastante cansado que ni siquiera sentia mi mano,tendria que hacerlo rapido ,porque sino tendria que pasarle la mirada a su entrepierna mas de una vez_

_"Que?..."_

_El no parecia importarle mucho como estaba ni en que situacion ,talves era una de esas cualidades del cual la gente se aprovechaba de el ,no podia pedir justicia porque hacia lo mismo con el..._

_"No te inquietes,eh..."_

_"Bien..."_

_Solte un respiro y una sonrisa picarona se hizo a lugar en mi cara ,de un tiron ,habia ganado los boxers de Gumball,el abrio rapido los ojos y se tapo ,como podia su cuerpo ,aunque estaba desnudo y vi la mayor parte de su cuerpo sacando esa parte,las mejillas se le pintaron de rosas y apreto los dientes molesto ,aproveche su distraccion y abri el grifo del agua ..._

_"Porque lo hicistes?..."_

_"Que cosa..."_

_"Como que cosa?"_

_Me gustaba que se enojara ,no dudaria en tirarse a mi y golpearme ,pero era obio que no lo iba hacer ya que estaba desnudo ,pero si lo llegaba a ser ,no me enojaria para nada..._

_"Ay!esta fria !Darwin!"_

_Bueno ,si ,el agua estaba fria ,pero no podia sacarle la vista de encima ,me abrazo ,aun desnudo y empezo a temblequear ,la cola y la piel se le pusieron erizadas ,intente estirarme alcanzando la llave y dejandola en el medio y gire la otra ,hasta un poco mas del medio ,y empeze a rozarle las orejas con mis manos ,acariciando su cabello ,tan suave y liso que era ,y el olor era embraguiante ,me solte un poco de Gumball ,poniendome de pie ,Gumball,se acomodo en la ducha,con las mejillas rosas y los ojos entrecerrados ,mientras el agua caliente seguia creciendo ,inundandole de la cintura para arriba ,comenze sacandome la remera y luego desabrochando el pantalon ,Gumball levanto la oreja yme miro con cara de muerte,palido y los ojos abiertos ,trago saliva..._

_"Que-que haces?..."_

_"necesito una ducha para que me baje la fiebre,no te molesta ,no?"_

_"Emmm...yo..."_

_Otro punto a mi favor,Gumball nunca dice la verdad ,obiamente estaba un poco nervioso era raro verlo asi ,pero a mi me causo gracia,deslice mis pantalones hasta los tobillos ,sacndomelos y tirandolos al lavamanos ,igual que el resto de la ropa,no quite la vista de Gumball ,estaba desviando la mirada ,observando el agua ,pero de vez en cuando me miraba a traves del rabillo del ojo y se ponia mas rojo,me quite las zapatillas y lo unico que quedaban eran los boxers ..._

_Me los baje lentamente ,intentando concentrarme en sacarlos rapido ,sin acoso de la mirada de mi hermano adoptivo,me tire a la ducha ,bruscamente ,salpicando agua y al lado de Gumball,casi golpeandolo ,no pude evitar reirme ..._

_"Jajajajaja perdon :P ,fue sinquerer..." _

_La risa tonta no se me iba a ir facilmente,y menos en este momento ,Gumball se tenso..._

_"Cla-Claro..."_

_Se quedo quieto ,casi inmovil y con las mejillas rosas ,pase un brazo por su hombros pegandolo mas a mi..._

_"Quedate tranquilo ,somos hermanos..."_

_Justamente siempre me contradecia diciendo que no eramos hermanos ,que era adoptado y por alguna razon el destino...Pero no era para justificar que estabamos en una ducha...solos...desnudos_

_Simplemente buscaba la comodidad de mi Broadoptivo..._

_"pfff obio que si!"_

_Se apego mas a mi ,casi abrazandome ,mientras me tiraba un poco de agua a la cara ,y empezaba a darme leves empujones ,tiramos litros y litros de shampoo al agua ,hasta que el agua Se convirtio en espuma ,nos haciamos peinados graciosos o ahogabamos al otro en la ducha o mas bien yo hacia eso-3-_

_Hasta que nos aburrimos y quedamos en frentados con la espalda contra el duro marmol de la ducha ,mirando nuestros pies llenos de espuma y deves en cuando roces con los cuerpos de otro,los cuales terminaban en miradas directas,sonrojos y sonrisas ,hasta que alguien toco la puerta..._

_"Gumball?,estas ahi?!"_

_"Eh!Emmm,Si!"_

_La puerta se abrio y el susto nos dio por desprevenido ,uno deberia esconderse y sabia que era yo ,respire profundo ,sumergiendome en el agua ,sin antes ver ,dos orejas rosas se asomaban a la puerta..._

_**Gracias por leer ;) a todos **_

_**Si te gusto mandeme un reviuw (^_^ )**_

_**O si no tinky winkie aparecera en tu cama y te gritara hasta que se te caigan las orejas**_

_**Wuajajajajaja */w/***_

_**KC:no seas maldita TT^TT/**_

_**LE: otra vez ! Los de seguridad son horribles *=*!**_

_**Recuerden se aceptan reviuws ,criticas ,consejos ,saludos innecesario ,amenazas de muerte ,mocos y sangre (solo se aceptan hemorragias nasales -_-)**_

_**Sin mas **_

_**Byeee~~**_

_**En el culo del mundo x)**_

_**Aparece una chica de cabello rosado y erizado ,con ojos celestes y con lentes de marco grueso y oscuro ,con una remera sin cuello rayada de color rosa y verde y unas calzas negras y zapatillas rojas,en un escenario oscuro y un banquito...**_

_**?:Haloo!, voy a aparecer en ette fic ,solo para mandar saludos o preguntas para el publico que mando el publico :p**_

_**Pds:Runaway es una cancion de ParagonX9 ,se las recomiendooo */3/***_

_**Pds2:ParagonX9 no es un usuario de fanfiction "equisde")? Ah. (._. /)**_

_**Bye ~~**_


	2. La atraccion

_{__**Runaway}**_

_**Ola k ace?mandando reviuw o k ace?( tenia que leer la historia:P)**_

_**Ahora!quiero mandarle gracias a un angelito angelical(?)llamado **__**Rayitioner lasa capuntas**__** (Amega ,Alto nombre x))**_

_**Y gracias a ella no morí de hambre :D(si me alimento de views y reviuws algun problema :(**_

_**Bueno sin mas al fic :P**_

_**Byee~~(me falto decir wiiiii~~D:!)**_

_**Wiiiiii~~~**_

By Gumball

Dos orejitas sostenidas por una gomita amarilla se asomaron a la puerta...

Casi me muero ,y si nos ve?que pensaria nuestra pequeña hermanita menor?de que esta mal seguro...

No se que le ocurria ,pero hace dos años nos miraba desde horas tempranas ,como dormiamos ,lo se porque un dia ,habia ido a mi habitacion y yo me levante por el ruido ,supuestamente estaba hablando con Darwin ,prro no escuchaba nada ,solo eran murmullos ,de ese dia ,hasta hoy ,se habia vuelto una rutina y siempre preguntaba pero nunca me respondian ,me senti un poco traicionado ...

Me encogi al instante y agarre de los hombros a Darwin ,intentando hundirlo a la bañera que ,Casi,se rebalsaba de ella ,Darwin tomo un respingon fuerte y rapido ,hasta llenar sus pulmones de aire y se sumergio ,o mas bien casi...

La bañera era chica ,escuche un golpe algo brusco y duro ,Darwin se habia golpeado la barbilla con el marmol del piso de la bañera,el se estremecio al igual que yo pero por diferentes causas...

"Ji..."-intente no reirme ,ademas Anais tomaba su tiempo para fijarse si era yo el que estaba en el baño ,mi risita habia sido escuchada por Darwin y de concecuencia ,recibi un pellisco ,en el muslo ,cerca de la entrepierna ,wue me sobresalto y me sonroje fuertemente ,Un poco mas y me pelliscaba en mi hombria !,el agua se movio de un costado a otro ,causa de mi sobresalto,pude ver como reia bajo el agua y salian las burbujitas de aire ,hasta fuera del agua ,me puse mas rojo ,...no ,no de verguenza...de furia...

Use la palma de mi mano y lo pegue mas al piso de la ducha ,escuche un pequeño "Auch..." pero que me perdone !

"perdon..."-es lo que dijo Darwin ,aunque en realidad solo escuche balbuceos incoherentes ,pero supongo que dijo eso ,observe como sus labios se alisaban y fruncian para poder decir la palabra ,me quede anonado...

El movimiento de por si era muy sensual ,me relami los labios por acto propio y las burbujitas de aire ,no paraban de salir ,el brillo de sus labios era delicado y bonito ,nunca me habia fijado lo bellos que eran ,eran finos y cuando saliera del agua los tendria humedos y arugados ,si los besara ,se sentiria como una esponjita ,mojada y delicada ,se rosara contra ellos ,como besaria ?,levanto un poco los ojos y me fije en sus hermosos y oscuros ojos ,oscuros y mas oscuros ,tenian un brillo intenso que hacia notar la pupila ,no eran negros ...eran cafes ,cafe oscuro y mas oscuro ,me fije en el contorno ,y no tenia arruga alguna ,su piel estaba firme y tersa ,de seguro un poco aspera pero de tacto unico ,su piel era tan sana y de un color bonito ,seguia intentando hacer una palabra con sus finos labios pero lo ignoraba ,desde cuando pensaba asi?,ese comportamiento ,me ocurria solo con Penny ,y talvez con alguno que otra chica linda pero no con amigos ni con Darwin ,a que venia ese pensamiento?,no pude evitar ver algunos mechones de su revoltoso pelo ,flotaban con el agua ,eran naranjas ,que terminaban oscuros y negros ,que forma mas rara de tener el pelo ,pero era muy bonito y original ,Ah ,casi olvido esa cualidad de Darwin ,el ser original ,nadie llevaba su misma ropa ,ya que era su estilo ,el pelo siempre parado y puntiagudo ,y su mochila verde con varios bolsillos y clips ,el era genial a su manera y a mi manera,el era un dios al que alabar...

El mobpvimiento constante de sus labios ,me saco del foc y senti la piel de gallina invadir mi brazo derecho ,y un escalofrio bajar por mi espalda y derepente senti la pierna latente ,Me estaba exitando!

Desvie mi vista avergonzado ,me exite al ver a mi hermano adoptivo hablar ,que clase de mente enferma tengo ,es casi Incesto!

"Anais..."-llame a mi hermanita que seguia entre la desicion si entrar o no ,sabia que alguien mas estaba ahi...

"Gumball..."-Anais saco la cabeza y se asomo ,y me di cuanta de que ...ESTABA DESNUDO!,de la nada las mejillas se pusieron calientes y el cuerpo se me estremecio,lanze un grito algo femenino ,y saque la toalla del lavamanos y aun estando en la ducha ,me tape con ella ,ella se sobresalto y se sonrojo ,desviando la mirada fuera del baño-"Perdona ,Gumball!..."

"Q-que pasa ,Anais? ..."es cuche como algunas burbujas salian y desvie mi mirada a mi hermano ,que estaba con una mano en la boca ,riendose ,casi retorciendose ,le pegue un manotaso flojo en su brazo desnudo ,rojo otra vez ,el solo se tranquilizo ,y me hizo un gesto de que le pasaba a Anais ,un codigo que solo conociamos los dos ...

"Emmm,sabes donde esta Darwin?..."- En mi ducha ,aguantando la respiracion ,le pude haber contestado ,pero no era lo indicado,mire de reojo a Darwin ,que estaba moviendo las manos de un lado a otro ,haciendo un ademan ,de que no lo dijera ,entrecerre los ojos y la boca me hizo una mueca de -ya se-

"Con Tobias,seguro ..." -Mire otra vez a Darwin y el tenia el ceño fruncido ,mirandome con una cara que expresaba un -porqueee?!-yo solo le sonrei ,algo sensualmente ,y el miro para otro lado ,mientras sus mejillas cambiaban como semaforo al reves ,saque un poco la toalla mojada de la bañera ,intentando no hacerla humeda ,como trapo usado,no pude evitar sonreir triunfal...

"Emmm,esta bien...perdon..."- mi hermanita cerro la puerta ,y escuche los pasos alejandose del baño ,Darwin se kavanto rapido ,de la capa de agua que lo cubria ,casi parecia uno de esos modelos de baile ,o como esos hombre fuertes salian del agua sansualmente ,dios ,podria hacer una pelicula con el ,se revolvio un poco el pelo ,sacando lo que habia quedado en el y suspiro ,Uffff...me estaba derritiendo ...

"Estas bien?..."

Era lo unico que le podia preguntar ,todavia las mejillas estaban coloradas ,al igual que las mias ,se veia tan adorable y sex... Uy...

"emmm...si y vos ?"

Extendio su brazo hacia mi ,por un momento pense que me iba a acariciar el rostro y hubieramos terminado en otra cosa ,pero me acaricio la frente que tenia algunas gotitas cayendo a mi rostro ,exactamente igual que en la habitacion ,y me miro las mejillas sonrojadas ,retiro su mano y me hablo mirandome a los ojos ,el sonrojo seguia subiendo...

"estas bien?..."

No sabia que responder ,encima de que estaba demasiado cerca y desnudo ,miraba directamente a mis ojos ,volvi a observar ese brillo exitante y se me dilataron las pupilas ,me talle el ojo y lo volvi a ver un poco cansado ,capas tenia un poco de sueño o fiebre ,o talves el calor del agua,Darwin sa acerco peligrosamente a mi ,y las mejillas seguian ardiendome ,estaba seguro de que estaba rojo...

"Acercate..."por un momento me iba a ir corriendo ,con o sin ropa ,pero no hize y me acerque un poco mas a Darwin ,estaba arrodillado y el pecho mojado le brillaba como si estuviera lubricado ,que ganas tenia de tocarlo ,se paro un poco mas sobre sus rodillas ,el agua apenas tapaba su ombligo y estando de rodillas ,descubria su cintura ,pero no llegaba a su entrepierna ,el corazon se me acerelo un poco ,apunto de sacrme un ataque y sentia el calor en todas las partes de mi cuerpo ,contando tambien en esa parte ,Darwin se acerco mas a mi rostro y beso mi frente ,pude sentir el contacto de esa esponjita rozarme la frente y luego sellarla ,suspire un poco extasiado y cerre los ojos un ratito ,los abri y vi a Darwin extendiendo la mano hacia la toalla ,No!

"Noo! Es mia !" me lanze para atras ,haciendo que Darwin cayera encima mio ,pero pudo sostenerse con el otro brazo ,cortando el contacto de mi espalda con su pecho ,intente alcanzar la toalla ,pero atrapo mi muñeca derecha y me puso contra la pared de la ducha ,sacando de tema lo que paso antes ,me estire ,hasta al alcanzar la toalla ,que justo agarro Darwin ,y empezamos a tirar de ella ...

"Damelaa! Necesito irme !" Darwin empezo a actuar como un niño ,intentando sacarme la toalla ,pero no lo iba a dejar ,encima solo habia una ,osea mia!,le empuje tocando su pecho ,sacandole un poco mas de ventaja ,el empezo a tirar de ella atrayendome hacia el ,hasta que quedamos frente a frente ,mientras mostrabanos los dientes y los spceños fruncidos ,tan cerca que rozabamos cerca de nuestros muslo la parte cercana a la entrepierna ,pero la pelea entre hermanos era mas fuerte ,hasta que llegamos a un acuerdo rapido y justo...

"piedra ,papel o tijera! El que gana se lleva la toalla ..."

Darwin me sonrio sabiendo que aceptaria ,era obio y justo ,el elige la piedra y yo la tijera ,era siempre igual y yo como tonto lo aceptaba ,pero no iba quedarme en la ducha hasta medio dia ...

_**"piedra,papel o tijeras!" **__y Bum!,la bomba exploto ,yo levante victorioso el papel imaginario y cerrelos ojos triunfal y el se quedo con los ojos abierto un poco sorprendido..._

_"Gane,Gane,Gane,Gane!"agarre la toalla y antes de salir me la ate a la cintura sacudiendo mis orejas un poco humedas como un perro..._

_"Me traes una ?..." mire a Darwin con la sonrisa fluida ,con los codos apoyados en el borde me sonrio intentando no parecer cabreado,entrecerre los ojos ,haciendo mi cara una malevola...el cambio la cara un con un poco de duda_

_"Nop ":3_

_Abri la puerta y me fui rapido a la habitacion ,para ponerme la ropa ,aunque seguro este encerrado ,como siempre ,la vida del gato era siempre dormir y vagear ,antes de cerrar la puerta es cuche a Darwin gritarme algo..._

_"Aaaaahhhh,daleee"_

_Me decia que trajera algo para aue secarse, como un niño pedia a su mejor amigo un caramelo y el otro le decia que no ,era demasiado comico ,al menos para mi ,Darwin tardara un rato ,porque sabe que tarde o temprano le dario algo ,no soy tan malo y el lo sabe ,saque mi ropa del armario ,la de siempre ,era un poco sucio ,pero para salir siempre usaba de marca ,asi que tan vago no soy ,saque el mismo sueter que me regalaron que era color crema y marron ,esos colores me encantaban ,se parecian al cafe con leche ,un jean azul simple y unas zapatillas celestes y azul con cordones blancos ,empeze a vestirme dejando caer la toalla al piso ,deslizandose en mis piernas y empeze por la ropa interior ,obio ,como pensaba ponerme los jeans sin esto ?!,,me detuve cuando termine ,escuche algunos ruidos,ruidos del baño,me quede estatico ,con el sueter en mano y mire hacia la pared ,camine lento sin hacer mucho ruido a ella ,acerque mi odido a la pared escuchando atencion el ruido ,eran...gemidos?,de...Darwin!?, Joder ,seguro se lastimo o se resbalo ,fui sin el sueter ,en cuero ,al baño ,los gemidos eran mas fuertes y prolongados ,no sabia que pasaba me estaba poniendo nervioso y no podia entrar..._

_"Darwin,Darwin!..."Golpee la puerta unas tres veces y escuche su voz_

_"E-eh?,Gumball!"escuche como el agua se rebalsaba y salpicaba contra el piso ,como si hubiera echo algo brusco ,me tense mas..._

_"E-Estas bien !?..."_

_"Tranquilo estoy bien!.." no estaba seguro y si se lastimo ?que hago ,que hago ,que hagooo?,la puerta se abrio ,mostrando el rostro de Darwin con una sonrisa ,aun estaba preocupado..._

_"Estoy bien ,si?"el solo me sonrio ,pude sentir un poco de nerviosismo ,la puerta tapaba parte del pecho y toda la cintura para abajo ,algo me ocultaba ..._

_"Estas seguro ?..." mis dudas de seguro lo molestaban ,pero era su hermano!debia saberlo!_

_"Mas que seguro ..."_

_"Bien ,te traigo una toalla ..."_

_Me dirigi a la habitacion y agarre el sueter y busque en el armario dos toallas ,la primera azul y con bordes blancos y la segunda , naranja con bordes blancos ,me fui al pasillo y me quede en la puerta estatico y si de verdad estaba lastimado ?,sacudi mi cabeza ,y sin duda alguna ,abri la puerta y vi a Darwin con su pelo aplastado por el agua ,con los ojos cerrados ,sumergido a la ducha con las mejillas rojas y suspirando ,sus manos y cuerpo estaban sumergidas tambien y no se porque el agua se movia un poco..._

_"Darwin ...que haces?..." lo dije en tono meloso y bajito ,el se revolvio en el agua ,con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder y con las mejillas rojas ,poniendose casi sentado..._

_"Ah,Gumball!sali de aca !"me saco la toalla de antemano y se la puso cubriendose ,"esa" parte y empujandome a la puerta ,pero que hize?!_

_"que hize!?" _

_"No ves que no tengo ropa!"_

_"y eso que ?!" me cerro la puerta en mi cara aun con la duda de porque hacia eso ,yo que hize ,si encima ya estabamos sin ropa y nada malo , Osea que pedo?!_

_Refunfuñando entre dientes me fui a la habitacion y pegue mi oido a la pared que separaba al baño de la habitacion ,de Darwin y de mi ,pero solo escuchaba murmullos ,el telefono de linea de arriba sono ,deje de lado el tema de Darwin y conteste ,aun un poco molesto por lo otro..._

_"Hola?..."_

_"Hola ,esta Darwin?..."_

_"Ahora se esta bañando,quien es ?..."_

_"Ah..." el tono alegre de la voz se apago ,mostrando indiferencia hablando conmigo,supe quien era es persona "...Hola,Gumball"_

_By Darwin_

_Joder,Joder,Joder y Mierda!,por poco Gumball ,me descubre ,el ni deberia saber lo que hacia ,que yo sepa nunca descubrio el significado ,pero todavia no me lo creo ,de verdad? Es posible ,Yo no me hacia pajas desde...hace mucho ,a que ganas venia de hacerlo ahora? Pensando en Gumballl,ufff... Soy un enfermo ,aunque no puedo sacarme el placer de pensar en ese momento ,desde cuando estaba tan decidido? Desde cuando deseaba aquella persona?,y porque quiso entrar? Esa pregunta me puso palido ,sabia que me estaba masturbando?, o talvez los gemidos ,no podia xontrolarlos ,soy una mierda...un cerdo incestuoso ,me daba asco ..._

_Porque me sente otra vez en la ducha ? Porque mi mano se dirige a mi entrepierna ? Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en el? Porque no podemos tener una relacion normal de hermanos? Porque me estimulo pensando en esas cosas? Porque el humano se siente bien al hacer esto? No sienten asco ,ni arrepentimiento ,ni se deprimen por aquello ,me siento raro ,pero el placer cambia esa faceta mia deprimente..._

_"Mmm...~ !" _

_No puedo sacarme de la cabeza a mi hermano ,con sus orejitas jugetonas y su colita erizada ,era...perfecto ,su pelo era lacio y parado ,sin señales de caspa o,su piel era suave sin alguna lastimadura o un barrito ,era suave y el color era hermoso y firme ,no tenia ojeras ni bello ,tenia muy poco pelo y encima estaba sano y era demasiado delicado ,pensar que tenia las mejillas rojas ,suspirando y gimiendo de placer ,me ponia loco ,ahi descubri la utilidad de la masturbacion ,porque era tan lindo? Porque yo tube que ser su hermano? Porque no lo aceptan? Porque no podemos estar juntos ?empeze a subir el ritmo_

_"Ahhhh~ !"_

_Porque no puedo hacer lo que quiero ? Porque no podemos ser algo mas ? No hay sangre ni progenitora de por medio ,el Bulling no me importa ,estaria dispuesto a estar con el ,seria caps de hacerlo ,todo para el todo..._

_"Ahhh,Gumball~ !"_

_La pregu ta seria ;el me quiere? ! Me quiere como su hermano ? Siente algo raro por mi? Talvez eran las hormonas ,como decia Anais ,Gumball pasaria por eso en algun momento ,se resistiria? Se dejaria? Talvez si estoy muy alzado ..._

_"Mmm... Ahhh~ ! ! Tengo que salir"_

_Me levante pesadamente del baño ,no me acordaba como seguia de pie despues de tantas pajas ,empeze a secarme el pelo y el cuerpo ,intentando no tocar mi ereccion ,demasiado tenia con Gumball ,me vesti y me acerque a la habitacion ,Gumball estaba de espaldas ,y porfavor no me juzgen ,me deje tentar y baje la mirada a su trasero ..._

_Tenia buen culo ,me mordi el labio que me hizo axordarme de algo gracioso ,a lo cual Gumball se voltio ,con cara seria ,pero seria de verdad ,casi se notaba la indeferencia entre el telefono y Gumball ,como si una capa de resistencia los mantubiera alejados ,Gumball sonrio falsamente..._

_"Adivina..."_

_Me paso el telefono ,como si fuera una bolsa de contenido sin importancia ,de seguro casi lo tira al piso ,agarre fuerte el telefono y dirigi mi mano hacia mi cabeza ,despeinandome un poco..._

_"Hola..."_

_"Hola Darwin!"_

_Me tube que alejar el auricular del oido ,porque si no me hubiera aturdido..._

"Hola ,Toby!..."

Dirigi una mirada provocativa a Gumball ,que me miraba con el ceño fruncido ,le sonrei sensualmente y le guiñe un ojo ,el otro desvio la mirada cruzado de brazos y sonrojado ,se notaban sus CE-LOS!

_**Lo she ~! Cortito y feo ,no lo digan siiiiii**_

_**Bueno emmmm... Veo que nadie escribio un fic de estos dos ,en español ,aunque me gustaria que me mandaran un reviuw ,siquiera anonimo y de otro idioma o si quieren solo visitenlo y ya ,con una cosa me basta**_

_**Para que sepan los personajes son animales ,semi-humanos ,y... No se ,Porque Gumball es re tiernis asi y Darwin es hermoshoooo *o***_

_**Sin mas pido un reviuw a beneficiencia a los fics N00bs de todo el mundo ,que son tan malos como el equipo de animaciones de My Little Pony **_

_**Y una ayudita especial a esos fics yaoisticos de por ahi**_

_**Byee~~y hasta la siguiente ;)**_


	3. La presion :primer beso(segun LE YO)

_**{Runaway} **_

_**Oh shi~~, a bailar ,bitch!(se escucha de fondo ,Runaway)**_

_**Ok nop ,._.**_

_**Sigamos ;) , Darwin se baño con Gumball -hemorragia nasal- 0_0 , Darwin dijo que iba a salir y Tobias lo llamo , pues la continuacion sigue :D y ahora habra algo importante de este capitulo;**_

_**El momento del primer beso!**_

_**Ojala que les guste sin mas**_

_**Byee~~**_

_By Darwin_

_CE-LO-SO! Le repetia a Gumball,que estaba muy poco animado por la noticia ,estaba enojado frunciendo el seño ,mientras seguia hablando y me apuntaba con un dedo que debia verse amenazante ,yo solo le sonreia divertido ,ademas de verlo,me encantaba verlo enojado,se ponia rabioso y empezaba a ponerse violento ,luego se calmaba y terminabamos como me gustaba ;juntos..._

_Me puse ambas manos en la nuca,me sentia un pequeño ladron que fue atrapado por un policia y este le regañaba, y Gumball se tomaba bien el papel de policia ,cada vez seguia sacudiendo el dedo sin terminar de hablar ,todavia sonreia divertido de su actuacion,de seguro estaba al borde de golperame,si lo hacia terminariamos siempre igual ,era como una rutina ,a veces peleabamos unas 3 veces o de improvisto unas 5 ,pero mas de ahi no pasaba ,y sus golpes nose...como que me gustaba ...es que soy medio masoquista!?_

_Ojala que no ,Gumball tenia sus armas para hacerme reventar de dolor y otras de placer ,pero tenia razon en enojarse conmigo ,yo le avise a Tobias que Gumball iria sin falta ,aunque no le haya gustado acepto de todas formas ,quedamos ir a su casa a eso de las 2:30 e irian algunas otras personas a ella ,y mas a la noche haria una fiesta y talves soltaron o escuche mal ,un poco de alcohol ,que tengamos 14 no nos hacia nenes chiquitos y no me voy a pasar estando acompañado de Gumball ,volveriamos de noche ,caminando ,esquivando a nuestros padres ,y de paso deberia traer un perfume ,para desviar el olor a alcohol ,Gumball se pasaria? Seria genial verlo borracho ..._

_"Me escuchaste?"_

_"Eh?"_

_Volvi mi vista a los ojos de Gumball ,me habia quedado en otro mundo y habia aterrizado en el peor momento ,todavia pensando en que pasaria en la "casita del arbol",lo mas seguro es que jugemos a la botellita ...ojala que tenga suerte con Gumball...iria Rachel?seria incomodo despues de un beso despues de la 10ma fuesta de Tobias ,con algunos amigos de ella..._

_"Que no voy a ir..."_

_Gumball se dio media vuelta ,dirigiendose a la puerta para salir de la habitacion,con mucha rapidez agarre su muñeca y tire de ella ,haciendo que parara ,fue muy Dramatico xD,el suspiro y dirigio una mirada indiferente hacia a mi ,me deje caer de rodillas al suelo ,observando ,como habria los ojos de mi rapida accion ,agarre su mano con mis dos manos,y le mire suplicante,si no fuera que tubiera 14 ,de seguro pensaria que le pediria matrimonio,Gumball se sonrojo un poco ,con el seño fruncido..._

_"Porfaaaaaaa,acompañame a la salidaaaaaa"_

_A mi me hubiera sacado gracia si yo me estuviera observando,pero de verdad queria que me acompañara ,no me queria separar de el en el resto de la vacaciones ..._

_"No se..."_

_Gumball bajo la mirada ,pensando en la desicion ,me empezaba a desesperar y las rodillas me empezaron a doler ,no se porque mi cerebro mando esa accion ,pero acerque mi rostro ,cerrando los ojos ,y dirigi su mano a mis labios ,sintiendo el roze de ellos con su calida piel ,senti como se estremecio Gumball,pero fue bastante comodo ,la respiracion choco con su derecha ,calientando mi rostro y el tacto fue lindo para mis secos labios ,podria llegar mas alla de su mano? Podrian ser mas largos y pegajosos? En que otras partes le podria besar? Ufff...porque mente?porque?!..._

_Levante la mirada sin dejar que su mano se alejara de mi boca ,Gumabll estaba rojo y ccon los ojos abiertos ,apunto de salir corriendo de alli ,pero no hizo ,suspiro y volvio a mi mirada ,mordiendo su labio inferior ,no quite su mano aun ,el entrecerro los ojos sin dejar de morderse ,me entro la exitacion..._

_"Bien,Bien,ire contigo"_

_Desvio la mirada hacia al piso,yo solo le sonrei y le di un beso pegajoso en su mano y nudillos y me levante ,dejandole sin escapatoria del abrazo que merecia ,le agarre de la cintura y le abraze de espaldas ,poniendo mi menton en su hombro ,sin dejar de tambalearme de un lado a otro,de seguro estaba incomodo ,yo abrazandole por detras ,estando alzado,y poniendome mimoso..._

_Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas y apreto los dientes ,sin soltarse de mi agarre o sino caeria de boca al piso ..._

_Yo no podia estar mas feliz , mi hermano me acompañaria a la salida tan esperda,lo pasariamos bien ,a el no lo molestarian y yo estaria con el ,la botellita , la fiesta el alcohol ,el perfume ,algo divertido,algo apasionado,que nos pasaria? Dios ,estaba tan ansioso ,no podia esperar mas ,y aunque llegara un poco mas temprano no me molestaria ,agarre de la mano a Gumball,apretandola fuerte y lo arrastre hasta el pasillo ,saldriamos ahora ,no podia esperar a mis padres ,demasiado tiempo deberia esperar ,baje las escaleras ,con precaucion de que Gumball no cayera de ellas ..._

_"Espera! ,dejame cambiarme"_

_"Nah,estas bien asi "_

_Segui ,casi corriendo a la puerta ,hasta que una pequeña figura se interpuso en la salida ,pare en seco ,quedando ,casi, cara a cara ,aunque la figura solo me llegaba a la cintura ,tube que bajar la mirada ,haciendo chocar a Gumball,conmigo y escuchar un quejido de el ,segui mirando a la pequeña figura,obiamente que era Anais..._

_"Adonde van los dos?" _

_Dijo Mi hermana ,se cruzo de brazos ,frunciendo el seño ,mientras sus orejitas se balanceaban por el tener que levantar la cabeza ,para observarme...suspire ,si la dejamos sola ,alguien tendria que encargarse de ella ,aunque sabia que podia cuidarse sola ,nos retaran si lo hacemos ,por eso no podiamos hacer nada ..._

_"Vamos a la casa de Tobias"_

_Le conteste .Sonrei ,haciendolo todo mas facil,mi ma...quiero decir ,mi hermana arqueo una ceja ,mientras uno de sus pies golpeaba el suelo ,inquieto,entrecerre los ojos ,con una mueca de disgusto.._

_"Me dejas pasar?..."_

_ se negaba ,Gumball preguntaria y a saber que pasaria . Ella suspiro ,vencida y se dejo a un lado ,sonrei y segui adelante..._

_"Gumball ira contigo?"_

_Pregunto. Ella se llevo sus manos ,al pecho ,agarrandose una a la otra ,señal de preocupacion ,Diriji mi mirada a Gumball,que me observo a mi ,esperando la respuesta ,desvie la mirada a Anais y asenti con la cabeza ,sonriendole ,ojala que me agarre la confianza despues de esa charla ,mire de reojo a Gumball,que me sonrio ,agradeciendome ,le guiñe y empuje la puerta ,observando el hermoso sol de la tarde y segui el recorrido ,acercandome al palo de luz que estaba en el frente de mi casa ,ahi se encontraba mi preciada motocicleta ,hacia poco me habian dado los papeles para poder conducirla sin peligro alguno ,saque el alambre ,para que no le ocurriera nada y la maneje hasta la calle ,soltando el agarre de la muñeca de Gumball,baje de la acera y saque de la guantera un casco, me habia olvidado de uno en la casa ,pero Anais vino ,sosteniendo el faltante ,que por decirlo eran nuestro colores favoritos ,el que saque era azul y el que me trajo mi hermana naranja ,le sonrei cuando me lo tendio ,talvez estaba enojada por esa salida sin avisar nada,pero no me iba a dejar encerrado por el resto de la vacaciones ,Gumball se sento un poco mas atras ,le tendi el casco y arranque la moto ,poniendome el casco y preparandome para la carrera ,que pronto habria ,sin antes dirijirle una palabra a Gumball.._

_"Creo que deberias agarrarte de otra cosa ..."_

_Gumball se tomo su tiempo ,hasta que sus bracitos rodearon mi cintura con timidez ,sonrei con failidad..._

_"Bueno,me voy..."_

_La moto avanzo un poco despacio hacia adelante ,y Gumball se agarro mas fuerte,le vante el brazo saludando a Anais ,ella entrecerro los ojos neutral y dirigio su dedo a su ojo ,haciendome una advertencia de cuidado,ojo, que tome con seriedad o casi de ella, lleve mi mano a mi ojo izquierdo haciendo el mismo gesto con ella y mostrando dos dedos a su rostro ,te estoy observando,ella rio un poco y se dirigio a la casa ,agarre fuerte el manubrio y aprete el acerelador ,haciendo que de golpe acerelara ,las calles estaban medio vacias, ya que solo nos queda la mitad de las vacaciones y los unicos aburridos en las casas eramos nosotros y los de mi clase que no se como,nos acostumbrabamos a salir mas seguido ,aunque no se llevaran tan bien con Gumball,fue tan rapido y facil ,que de una salida ,todos nos conocimos bastante bien y me amige con Tobias ,cuando se podia decir que eramos enemigos en deportes._

_Gumball agarro mas fuerte de mi cintura ,me sonroje un poco ,ademas del calor de afuera ,el calor del supuesto abrazo de Gumball me hizo sentir calor en las mejillas y en el pecho ,una bola de calor se formo en el ,algo que no me molestaba ,sino que me agradaba y deseaba sentirlo un poco mas fuerte ,suspire ,el calor se desvanecio cuando cruzamos la esquina ,el pequeño bulto de calor habia desaparecido ,al instante que lo senti,queria sentirlo devuelta ,pero como lo hago ? Odio ese sentimiento ,aparece por algunos momentos y desaparece al rato ,dejandote ganas de mas ,me concentre en la calle ,como dije no habia nadie ,pero podria haber un peligro en cualquier momento._

_Una cuadra mas adelante ,escuche otro ronroneo ,parecido al de mi moto ,desvie un poco la mirada ,con cuidado de no matarme ,y observe una moto igual a la mia ,que a diferencia de esta,era amarilla y brillaba demasiado ,pude ver a una persona que no llevaba casco y tenia el pelo revuelto ,con unos anteojos oscuros ,mientras rumoreba con un chico con un casco oscuro y de contextura delgada ,y de la nada empezaron a reirse ,esa risa me hizo recordar a alguien irrefutable en los momentos mas embarazosos de la gente ,en publico ,ese duo de la risa..._

_"Joey!"_

_Grite con fuerza ,para ser escuchada sobre el sonido de las motos ,el duo peligroso paso por encima de mi moto y frenaron rapidamente ,haciendome frenar y casi salir volando del asiento ,sacandome un chillido bien escuchado por ellos, los cuales se empezaron a morir de risa enfrente mio ,no evite sonreir ,_

_Joey callo a un costado ,en el asfalto y empezar a agarrarse la panza ,riendo a las carcajadas de siempre ,_

_Mientras su amigo "eltostado" le seguia con la risa..._

_"Ah,Ah! Que paso?!"_

_Grito Gumball ,me agarro mas fuerte casi asfixiandome ,del susto ,mientras empeze a reirme de su drama,mire a los chicos ,todavia riendo ,ellos pusieron caras neutrales y se miraron y de un momento a otro ,ambos se encontraban en el suelo ,rodando y pidiendo ayuda de que alguien los parara o moririan de risa ,no pude aguantar y la risa se me hizo mas fuerte ,mire por el rabillo del ojo a Gumball,que tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y miro ,avergonzado, el suelo de la calle, me dio lastima y empeze a hacer sonar el motor ,haciendo algo parecido a un rugido ,los chicos pararon sus risas y me observaron ,se subieron rapido a las motos ,los ojos de Joey me miraron ,asintiendo del encuentro ,le brillaron por un momento ,la adrenalina empezo a dispersarse por mi cuerpo,Joey retrocedio ,hasta quedar un poco a mi altura ,las motos rugian y ambos levantamos la vista y observamos un semaforo _

_De rojo a amarillo y de amarillon al verde..._

_El gruñido de los motores se hizo mas fuerte y las motos salieron disparadas hacia la lujosa casa de Tobias ,mire directo a Joey que no paraba de reir..._

_"Joey,si no usas casco ,te vas a desnucar!_

_Le grite como pude,el pibe iba sin casco ,venia un auto y chau rubio,el otro solo asintio riendo ,mientras avanzaba mas hacia adelante,acerele mas ,quedando de cabeza en la carrera..._

_"Los cascos son para maricas !"_

_El grito de Joey ,sorpresivamente se escucho bien y no pude evitar darle la razon mentalmente,pues era verdad,no? Joey se quedo quieto por unos minutos quedando un poco mas adelante ,estaba serio y el chico de al lado le estaba rumoreando algo ,se acerco a su oido y le dijo algo ,que no pude escuchar ,Joey se sonrojo de golpe y se mordio el labio inferior y se acomodo los lentes oscuros,intentando pasar desapercibido,pero el tostado dijo algo..._

_"Tenes razon,Joey,entonces sos el macho heterosexual por derecho y al costado,verdad?"_

_Joder,lo que le dijo acojono mal a Joey ,este se encogio un poco y alejo su oido de su compañero ,centrandose en la carrera ,ibamos tan rapido que no vi la linea de llegada ,solo me quede mirando a Joey ,que tenia un comportamiento mas extraño de lo normal ,me di cuenta de la velocidad ,cuando observe las ropas de ambos ,el viento iba tan fuerte que las ropas se sacudian como banderas ,que estaban apunto de desgarrarse de sus cuerpos ,rapidamente diriji mi vista hacia adelante ,sabiendo de la velocidad peligrosa en la que iba y encima con Gumball,que estaba callado ,que parecia no tener el hablar de siempre ,_

_Pude ver la linea de llegada y con dificultad acerele y llegue primero ,Joey lanzo una maldicion y se detuvo de golpe ,pero no lo suficiente como para no chocar en la acera ,al igual que yo ,claro ,me rei fuertemente ,habia ganado!,pero antes de llegar me choque con la acera ,siendo disparado con Gumball agarrado de mi ,y caimos en el suave ,por no decir bruscamente caimos,cesped de la casa de Tobias ,Gumball y yo rodamos hasta parar,y cansados caimos rendidos ,mi cabeza tomo espacio en su abdomen ,boca arriba ,y afloje las rodillas ,me habia dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y el sol me daba en la cara ,mientras un sudor frio paso por mi frente ,suspire e intente levantarme en vano ,porque cai de vuelta y fuertemente en el abdomen de Gumball,el solo encogio el estomago..._

_"Au..."_

_El solo se quejo de eso ,de verdad me queria quitar el casco ,pero tenia tanta flojera ,en ese corto lapso de tiempo Joey choco con su moto la acera ,siendo disparado de la misma manera que nosotros y callendo sobre nosotros..._

_Y en posiciones incomodas ,pues escuche sus gritos y me levante rapidamente ,teniendo la suerte de que no chocaran conmigo ,pero no tube esa suerte ,Joey choco conmigo ,haciendome caer sobre Gumball y fuertemente...y el sobre mi ..._

_Y sobre Joey cayo su amigo...pareciamos que estabamos haciendo cosas anormales entre nosotros..._

_Joey y su amigo se levantaron rapidamente ,y sentir la espalda mojada tenia ganas de otro baño..._

_Gumball se revolvio debajo mio ,senti un liquido fluido bajaba de mi boca sin parar ,estaba babeando! Sobre Gumball!?_

_Me levante rapido encarando a Gumball y succionando la baba que podia de mi boca y pasando mi antebrazo en ella ,joder,que asqueroso era y con toda la razon del mundo,Gumball ,se sento pesadamente en el suelo y se limpio la baba suelta de su mejilla ,estaba sonrojado y un poco asqueado ,sonrei como idiota y me levante,mostrandole la mano a Gumball..._

_"Aqui no es la fiesta ,hermanito"_

_El sonrio y agarro mi mano ,dije que antes era pesado ? Pues me equivoque mucho o Gumball hizo todo su esfuerzo posible en levantarse,desvie la vista y me encontre a unos sonrojados Joey y ? _

_"Jajajajaja se ven graciosos asi"_

_Me rei un poco y ellos se encogieron ,me quite el casco y el de Gumball y lo lleve a mi moto ,que..._

_Joder,la perdi..._

_"Esta es la moto nueva ,sonso"_

_Mierda ,esa voz la conocia y me daba mal espina ,me di vuelta cuidadosamente y vi a una chica llevandose mi moto ,con una chaqueta de cuero tapando su dorso ,unos jeans rasgados y gastados ,con un juego de cadenitas iguales a las mias y zapatillas oscuras ,su pelo liso y suave ,que lkegaba a no mas de la mitad de la espalda ,me hizo acordar lo matona que era contra sus compañeros ,me llevaba apenas centrimetos ,pero de verdad da miedo ,se tomo su tiempo y con un alambre to ató a uno de los postes de luz cercanos a la casa ,ella se dio vuelta ebozando una sonrisa,tenebrosa y escalofriante para algunos ,pero a mi me dio mas de felicidad,aunque era rara..._

_Se acerco firme a mi y quedamos cara a cara ,ella seguia con su sonrisa y yo estaba neutral ,las respiraciones casi chocaban ,note la de ella muy caliente y agitada ,me estaba olisqueando?! ,me mostro su mano y la tome ,saludandole de una manera algo masculina y bruscamente ,sin sacarme esa mirada que parecia violarme con ella ,ella siguio el camino hasta el patio trasero ,le segui con la mirada ,hasta que la perdi de vista ,para sus 14 años estaba demasiado desarrollada ..._

_Me sacudi el pelo de ese sudor molesto y me acerque a mi hermano ,pasando un brazo por su hombro y siguiendo el mismo camino que ella ,deejando a Joey discutiendo con su amigo..._

_Cuando llegamos al patio ,levante la vista observando "la casita del arbol" De Tobias ,no ,no era una casita ,podria ser una casa comun por el tamaño,a el no le sacarian esos lujos y siempre lo tendria a mano ._

_Desde la entrada de la casita se asomo un cabello parado y corto de distintos colores,sostenido por esa cosa sudorosa que hacia soporte para su cabello ,sus ojos oscuros se concentraron en los mios y sonrio emocionado de la visita ,pero cambio su rostro a uno neutral y indiferente al ver a mi hermano ,le abraze con mas fuerza ,casi forsando la sonrisa ,el intento lo mismo...se arrodillo en el soporte de mas de la casita ,acercando el rotrosal suelo ,vertigo,fue lo que pense ,recorde que a Gumball no le gustaba el vertigo o era Anais? Wue ,no me acuerdo ,pero a uno si le tenia miedo ,reze mentalmente de que no fuera mi compañero..._

_Me acerque sonriente a la casita ,quedando justo debajo de Tobias ,supuestamente ,levante la cabeza observando a su rostro..._

_"Darwin!"_

_"Va a ver fiesta ?!"_

_Le solo rio un poco y asintio emocionado ,yo solo le sonrei ,el sol me estaba alumbrando al rostro ,dejando a Tobias en sombras ,Y no pude ver bien,pero creo que se sonrojo..._

_"Darwin?..."_

_Me di la vuelta volviendo al peliazul ,estaba agarrandose las manos,nervioso, seguro ,mientras miraba la casita ,en donde hacian murmullos audibles ,escuche gritos ,chismes ,me salpicaron algo helado ,que espero que sea alcohol y creo que unos gritos de algunas chicas ,anunciando mi llegada ,me revolvi el pelo,como acto inpropio y le sonrei..._

_"_

_A que hora mas o menos volvemos a casa?"_

_Aaaawww,se veia timido y muy lindo ,ladee la cabeza haciendo resonar el aww en mi mente ,si que tenia poderes ..._

_"Ya te queres ir? No te vayas..."_

_Le suplique. El solo se sonrojo un poco y asintio ,joder ,lo hacia mas dificil ,le agarre de la muñeca y tire de el haciendo que se volteara y dara unos pasos para no caer y comerse la tierra,le vante la vista y..._

_"Agh!, que asco ,boludo!"_

_Grite. Pase mi mano por mi frente ,que estaba bañada de la saliva de Tobias ,cochino,wue mas que yo no creo,la sacudi de ese asqueroso fluido y empeze a subir la escalera ,con una mano,pero Gumball me detuvo..._

_"No,deja yo subo solo"_

_Yo solo asenti sin dejar de mirar arriba ,y empeze a subir ,los murmullos se hacian mas fuertes ,gritos de chicas emocionadas y zapateos y pisadas fuertes , en la mitad escuche el retumbante ruido de la musica Dupstep que prendieron con algun caro aparato ,subi mas rapido y emocionado ,las fiestas de Tobias ,eran muy conocidas en el colegio ,incluso los amigos de Rachel le tenian respeto ,cuando lkegue al final ,vi la hermosa madera de la que estaba echa la casita ,unos pies se posaron enfrente de mi vista ,levante el rostro y me encontre a una de mis amigas de ka escuela ,pero ella no entendia ese concepto ..._

_Masami ..._

_La chica mas colerica del colegio y clase ,despues de Tina ,la que siempre se reia de todos ,la que nunca estaba sola ,se me acerco demasiado,haciendo que encojiera el cuello y pego mi nariz con la suya ,haciendo que las respiraciones chocaran en nuestros labios ,fue tan abrumador ese momento ,que si no tubiera Gumball abajo mio ,me hubiera lanzado a la tierra que estaba a 2 metros debajo de mis pies ,pero no lo hize ,el acarolamiento me ataco ,y el sudor molesto resbalo por mi oreja ,Joder!, tenia calor es que nadie lo nota ..._

_"Hola Darwin"_

_Joder,tenia miedo,su pelo lleno de rizos me cayo cerca del rostro y en los hombros amortiguando la caida de mis gitas de sudor y haciendo que se pegaran a mi piel ,estaba demasiado inclinada sobre mi ,sus ojos azules oscuro se sentraron en mi y sus largas pestañas casi me rozaban como su flequillo a mi frente ,las mejillas se le pintaron de rosas ,mientras tenia sus manos detras de su espalda mnecesitaba moverla de alli o me derrito en la escalera ,puto sol ,puto amor ,puta casita ,Puto todo!_

_"Eh...emmm...Ola ke ase?..."_

_No se me ocurrio otra que decir .y me baje un escalon para alejar esa cercania ,que me acarolaba con su largo cabello ,Masami rio un poco,Gumball debia estar en un horno ,alguien llamo a Masabi ,esta se dio vuelta y observe una gorrito de oso blanca ,y cabello oscuro y liso ,era Teri al rescate y gracias a dios aparecio ,ella le dijo algo que a Masami la molesto ,ella dirigio una mirada hacia a mi y levanto la mano saludandome ,le sonrei mas que agradecido ,al parecer se dio cuenta de aquello y se sonrojo ,ellas rapidamente entraron devuelta a la casita ..._

_La musica empezo a sonar mas fuerte ,el ritmo lo conocia ,era mi cancion favorita al igual que la de Tobias ;Moar Ghosts N Stuff..._

_Todos empezaron a saltar al ritmo de la musica ,haciendo que la madera de la cual me sostenia empezara a moverse ,me desespere un poco y logre subirme ,me quite el sudor caliente ,otra vez y respire ondo el aire fresco..._

_Penny se me acerco sonriendo como simpre ,ocultando su lacio pelo con su capucha con orejitas ,tenia entre sus manos una lata de Speed ,mientras el piso no dejaba de moverse_

_"Hola Darwin! Vino Gumball?"_

_"Si vino y...Gumball!"_

_Mierda y la que te pario Juke ! Juke empezo a hacer sonar el equipo mas fuerte y todos empezaron a enpujarse como uno de los conciertos de Rock ,Juke empujo a Penny ,ella a mi y yo empuje ..._

_A Gumball..._

_Si estaba detras mio..._

_Antes de que cayera a la tierra ,el se pudo sostener de la madera con una mano ,del susto me tire ,deslizandome hasta llegar a el y lo agarre lo mas fuerte posible el estaba palido ,al igual que yo ,un nudo se me colo en la garganta ,haciendo que la voz mas aguda ,me empeze a resbalar haciendo que nis acercaramos mas al birde la casa ,abri las piernas e hize una especie de gancho ,con la puerta de la casita ,joder !,empeze a temblar y el calor seguia en mi cuerpo ,el corazon me latia freneticamente y aprete dientes y empeze a hacer el esfuerzo de llevar a Gumball ,al piso de la construccion ,escuche risas ,lo que me puso mas colerico y nervioso ,Gumball ,casi me ponia las uñas para que no cayera bruscamente ,en eso senti una mano se colaba y me sobaba el trasero ,dandome una palmada en el ,Joder Maricones!,escuhe mas risas y las mejillas me empezaron a arder y me resbale mas al borde ,Gumball gruñio pir el esfuerzo de no caer y de un esfuerzo de mas levante a Gumball, dejando que su torso para arriba descansara sobre el suelo y suspiro ,todavia rodeandome con sus brazos y yo arrodillado apunto de caerme de lado ,por el esfuerzo echo y aun sonrojado,mas risas ...y una voz aguda se hizo escuchar entre ella..._

_"Se ven tan lindos juntos ,una foto!"_

_La voz de Molly se escucho hasta la esquina y para peor ,Carmen le hizo caso sacando una camara y apuntandome a mi y a Gumball con ella ,frunci el seño..._

_"No necesito una foto ,necesito que se calmen ..."_

_Me empezaba a desesperar mas y mas ,al borde de ladrar y golpear a todos , en el momento un pie se puso en mi nuca acercandome a Gumball ,me sonroje mas al no poder salir de esa presion ,abri los ojos y las puntas de nuestras narices se tocaron ,haciendo que Gumball se alejara de mi ,la respiracion choco con mis labios al igual que Masabi ,pero la persona era justa para el momento ,era una brisita caliente que me hizo un escalofrio,haciendo que mis labios se volvueran secos y que la piel de gallina apareciera en todo mi cuerpo ,los latidos no dejaban de parar y ese raro sentimiento de calor ,que se acurrucaba en mi pecho aparecio de nuevo , el rotro de Gumball se enrojecio y el sentir mi boca seca ,me senti con ganas de hacer lo que no debia ,pero si queria ...obedeci y me acerque mas a Gumball ,el bajo sus orejitas ,intimidado y sintiendose un muñeco ,ya que lo llevaba hacia mi ,agarrandolo por los costados ,el solo abrio los ojos mas grandes y poso ambos brazos en mis costado ,intentando de que no lo soltara de la caida ..._

_"Se ven muy maricones asi"_

_La voz marimacho de Jaime ,me hizo fruncir el seño ,pero guarde mi rencor a ella y me adentre a los azulados ojos de Gumball ,ese brillo inocente me devolvio a la realidad ,el pie de Jaime me acerco mas a el y pegamos nuestras fuentes ,haciendo que nuestro cabello se fusionara en dos tonalidades ; _

_celeste y naranja..._

_No quite la mirada de sus bellos ojos ,tan brillosos ,que me hizo pensar cosas pervertidas y de que no tardaria tiempo en colarle la lengua en su boca ,ni en hacerlo gemir ,desvie la mirada sonriendo como idota ,lo mas raro es que la gente callo ..._

_"Ya ,muy bien ...ahora mirensen y sonrian..."_

_La voz de Carmen sonaba a la de una madre despues de arreglar una pelea de sus dos hijos ,ambos obedecimos y la sonrisa salio a flote ,escuchando algunos murmullos y un "Ooooooohhh" que nos hizo sonrojar y reirnos ,la mirada me metio en un mundo imaginario en donde solo exitiamos Gumball y yo ,en el cual haciamos lo que queriamos cuando queriamos ,su sonrisa mostro la fila de dientes blancos que tanto cuidaba ,evite no acercar mis labios a el y frunci las cejas ,dandole una aspecto divertido a la imagen ,el solo rio un poco y pude sentir esa bolita de calor en mi pecho que segui creciendo y creciendo ,en todo mi pecho ,como podria llamar a ese sentimiento? Y porque solo me pasaba a mi cuando estaba con Gumball?un flash me volvio y parpadee ,alejandome de la cercania de Gumball ,me refrege un ojo y vi a Carmen..._

_"Salieron tan lindos~~..."_

_Carmen mostro un sonrojo mientras sonreia y ponia su camara contra su pecho y pasandosela a otras chicas ,que se sonrojaron y gritaron emocionadas ,todo al contrario de Masami ,que fruncio el seño y saco la lengua en una mueca de disgusto y asco ,ayude y levante a Gumball ,que empezaba a bajarle de su cabezita gotas de sudor ,no me preocupe y me adentre a la casa ,Tobias salio entre el monton de gente y me abrazo ,y mal que estaba igual de mojado que cuando hacia deportes ...paso sus manos por mis brazos y me aprisiono contra ello ,mientras sus manos se quedaron aplastando entre las yemas de sus dedos a mi espalda ,que ahira que la senti estaba seca ..._

_"Meeen,pense que no llegabas mas..."_

_Me sacudio un poco entre sus brazos y una mano traviesa viajo hasta mi muslo izquierdo ,me sobre salte y aleje a Tobias, que reia como idiota ,el rostro se me empezo a acarolar y abri los ojos grandes ,el nunca en su vida me tocaria ni vicerversa ,osea a que venia?! Cuando lo separe le pegue con el puño cerrado en su brazo derecho ,no muy fuerte y la risa se me contagio ..._

_"Bueno,llegue ,y tu hermana?"_

_Okey ,no era el mejor tema para hablar ,sabiendo que es su hermana ,pero igual lo acepto ,porque antes de que su hermana se me encariñiara , eramos "amienemigos",el solo arqueo una ceja y la saco a Boberto la botella con muy poco alcohol...Boberto ?,mire a Boberto que estaba de espaldas ,mientras unos brazos con cuero cubriendolos,la abrazaban por el cuallo y movia la cabeza ,casi, sin pararse, le mire desde el angulo de la derecha y vi como sus lenguas chicaban...Tina y Boberto...me quede con la boca abierta _

_Osea What?!..._

_Hugh...que asco ,Tina entreabrio un ojo y le sonrei picaronamente ,con ambos ojos entrecerrados ,esta solo bufo y se separo de Boberto ,este solo me saludo ,sonriente ,me volvi a Tina que se estaba limpiando los restos de baba que quedaron en la comisura de sus delgaso labio y me dio un golpe ,algo fuerte ,en el brazo derecho,el cual me lo acaricie con una mueca molesta y un quejido..._

_"Miron..."_

_Ella volvio al rostro de Boberto y comenzaron a aprisionar fuertemente sus labios ,sin delicadeza alguna ,ella levanto una mano hacia mi y me levanto dedo corazon ,intente evitar la risa que no podia contener y le dije algo que hizo que me mirara y sonrojara,haciendo que en su blanquecina piel ,sus mejillas tubieran una tonalidad rojiza y brillante ,algo adorable y siguiera con la pelea de lenguas..._

_"no sabia que acosabas a platonicos..."_

_Me fui riendo ,acercandome a una heladerita ,llena de hielo molido y roja ,con una cantidad incontable de cervezas ,en latas y envases de vidrio ,y bebidas energeticas famosas,me agarre una cerveza ,pero rapidamente un grupo de chicas y chico vino hacia a mi_

_"Darwin ,juegas a la botellita ?..."_

_La cara Teri me suplicaba que participara ,ella era linda y tenia sus "armas" para hacer lo que ella queria ,sus ojos azules ,como la tinta de la lapicera Bic ,se iluminaron ,antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna,suspire..._

_"Bien,bien juego ..."_

_Me diriji con el grupo a un costado de la casa ,en donde se encontraban todos los chicos incluido Gumball,que estaba anonado escuchando a Penny ,Tobias me llamo y me sente a su lado y al otro lado debia estar Teri ,pero no era otra que Masabi ,que poso su cabeza con rizos en mi hombro ,indeferente la deje asi ,sin importarme mucho lo que hacia ..._

_"Bien,empezemos.."_

_Tobias aplaudio y acerco su mano derecha a la botella ,la botella giro y giro ,hasta que empezo a detenerse ,los rizos de Masami me molestaban , e intente correrlos de mi hombro ,pero ella agarro mi mano y la contuvo con las suyas ,suspire..._

_La botella apunto directo a Gumball el solo se acomodo un poco,saliendo del trance en el mundo de Pennylandia,giro la botella ,estaba demasiado entusiamado ,la botella giraba y giraba ,estaba demasiado concentrado en su giro ,esta empezo a detenerse ,muy cerca donde estaba ,me puse ansioso y empeze a sobresaltarme ,la botella..._

_La botella apunto a Penny..._

_Celos,celos ...celos ,celos y mas putos celos..._

_Yo queria que pasara ,por que el destino quiso esto? !porque carajo no deja via libra? _

_Penny se sonrojo un poco ,y se quedo estatica hasta que volteo a Gumball ,este sorprendido tambien ,se quedo anonado ,mirando los ojos cafe de su amor platonico o no tan platonico ,.el se levanto al instante aclarando la voz ,Penny tambien se levanto un poco timida y se contemplaron uno al otro ,no saque los ojos de ellos ,hasta que me gritaron ,fije mi vista adelante y luego hacia la botella ,me apuntaba a mi _

_Quien la habia girado?_

_Masabi se acerco sin duda alguna a mi ,entrecerrando los ojos me levante rapido y rojo ,casi cayendome ,alejandome de Masami ,todos lanzaron carcajadas y el duo rio mas fuerte ,todos rieron ,menos Masabi_

_Se acerco directo a mi dispuesta a sellar mis labios con los suyos ,esas eran las reglas ,pegue la espalda contra la pared ,por que se me insuinaba asi? Desde cuando tiene intereses sobre mi? Joder ,puta pared ,un puto obstaculo ,porque el destino me hacia esas bromas ? Porque me emocionaban y despues me ilusionaban?_

_Busque con la mirada a Tobias y Joey ,ellos me miraron palidos ,articule sin pronunciar la palabra ;ayuda..._

_Tobias y Joey se levantaron corriendo y bajaron ,dejandome solo,hijosdeputa ! Me dejaron solo,Masabi me agarro las manos ,sude en frio a un palido ,sin esperanza alguna..._

_"Besemonos de una vez,para enseñarle a estas chicas quien manda ..."_

_Joder...joder...Joder _

_El arbol empezo a tambalearse y antes de que me diera cuenta ,casi todos ya habian bajado ,dejandome solo con Gumball y Penny ...y Masabi ,grite y llame a Gumball pero ni caso y eso que estaba de espaldas ,detras de Masabi..._

_"No lo hagas te va a saber a pescado"_

_Encogi la cara y las rodillas se me doblaron ,dejandome a la altura de ella ,solo frucio el seño y se acerco a mi rostro a un sonrojada..._

_"E-es mi primer beso!" _

_Menti. Pero no le importo y siguio acercandose ,no podia correr estaba acorralado por ella y sus bracitos ,cerre fuerte los ojos ,cerrando mis labios en el momento justo ,pero no es lo que ocurrio exactamente..._

_By Gumball_

_Me habia tocado con Penny,ME HABIA TOCADO CON PENNY!_

_Era el momento que nunca en la corta vida me olvidaria ,senti sus suaves manos al tacto conmigo ,y senti tocar el cielo ,me ponia muy cursi con ella al lado,ella era la culpable de que actuara como tonto ,el corazon no dejaba de latir freneticamente ,las pupilas se me dilataban y las mejillas las tenia acaroladas ,era mas alta que yo ,pero no por eso habia un problema ,yo le gustaba y yo a ella ,era feliz ,empeze a acercarme a ella ,respirando agitadamente ,el sonido de mi corazon ,retumbaba en mi cabeza ,todo en nuestro espacio se habia vuelto azul y celeste ,con pequeñas estrellas ,amaba ese mundo y amaba estar con ella ,me sentia flotar ya que basicamente ,flotabamos en mi mundo ,aun sosteniendo sus manos ,me acerque a ella ,esperando sellar sus labios con los mios ,cerre los ojos y me puse de puntillas ,me avergonze por el tamaño pero lo deje pasar,me empezaba a caer por adelante ,rezaba mentalmente de chocarme con su frente ,di mas pasos ,pense que me toparia con Penny ,hasta que casi me caigo para adelante,donde estaba Penny?,antes de dejar caerme para adelante ,amortigue mi casi caida ,estirando el brazo y me choque con ella ,sus labios contra los mios ,mi cuerpo sobre el suyo y el tiempo se me hizo interminable ,era como besar una esponjita ,sus labios estaban secos y los senti calientes al contacto contra los mios ,temeroso ,abri un poco la lengua dejando escapar mi lengua que los acaricio con mucha delicadeza ,mi lengua era era aspera ,asi que mas que acariciarlos ,los rasco un poco ,un poco de saliva empezo a caerme en la comisura de los labios ,deseaba este momento desde hace mucho..._

_Los labios de Penny..._

_Me recordaron a Darwin..._

_Y a sus labios..._

_By Darwin_

_Agrande los ojos a mas no poder ,Gumball habia apoyado sus labios contra los mios ,eran finos y suaves y el sabor era uno de los mas dulces ,y el olor que aspiraba era embragiante ,era como el sabor de...no se como describirlo...era el olor a chicle y el sabor de una frutilla bañada en chocolate y azucar o muchas gomitas de diferentes sabores con chispitas de chocolate y...uff..._

_Aun no lo podia creer tenia a Gumball besandome apasionadamente ,saboreando todo de mis labios hasta la comisura ,todavia tenia los labios cerrados ,pero la exitacion seguia creciendo ,mis labios dejaron de ser secos y empezaron a humedeser ,varios escalofrios todavian pasaban por mi espalda ,ademas de que la casa estaba a oscuras ,el sonrojo seguia creciendo ,de seguro del cuello para arriba estaba roja ,una gotita solitaria de sudor paso cerca de mi mejilla ,Gumball seguia esperando con permiso colar su lengua en mi boca,obio ,pensando que era Penny obio ,yo no queria que me metiera la lengua ,yo queria hacerlo y era dificil ,pensar en ello me empezaba a exitar mas ,el pantalon se me empezaba a abultar ,de tanta accion es dificl ,Gumball delicadamente me acaricia los labios con su lengua ,me lastimo un poco y crei que gemi ante el contacto,pero seguia caliente y me tomaria mucho tiempo terminar con ese "problema" ,el corazon me latia y latia ,seguia freneticamente ,me agarro la tembladera y la piel de gallina ,queria tenerlo mas cerca ,como lo hago ,para hacerle pensar que soy Penny? Subi el brazo temblequeando y debilmente ,lo pose en la mejilla de Gumball ,acariciandolo ,la lengua me seguia rozando mis labios ,que ahora estaban resbalosos,se me acababa la respiracion ,pero no queria cortar ese hermoso beso apasionada ,el cual nunca pienso olvidarme ,pase mi mano helada pos su mejilla y por debajo del pelo ,acariciando de la punta hasta la base ,sus orejitas que estaban bajas en el momento ,exhale todo el aire que contuve y temblequee un poco ,habia chocado con el rostro de el ,tenia miedo de que no le gustara para mi suerte siguio besandome ,a la mejor manera que el lo sabe hacer ,ojala que un dia aprenda de el,de la exitancion ,abri un poco la boca ,dejando pasar la lengua asoera de Gumball a mi cavidad bucal ,respire un poco desesperado de aire ,el tambien exhalo haciendo que chocara a mi labio ,suspire ,la lengua de Gumball entro timidamente a la mia ,casi al instante encontro a su compañera ,acariciando la base esta ,parte de la baba caia de la comisura de los labios del peliazul ,me habia sacado un gemido al sentir el tacto de esta ,empeze a acariciarla ,despacio sin apuros ,todo a lo contrario a lo que deseaba hacer , empezamos a jugar con ellas ,mientras que el llegaba un poco mas adentro de la boca ,cerca de la garganta ,pase mi otro brazo y abraze su cuello ,apegandolo mas a mi ,sus manos se ajustaron a mi cadera y empezamos una guerra de lenguas ,las cuales chocaban y se deslizaban con facilidad sobre la otra ,joder ,estaba perdiendo la nocion del tiempo ,todavia seguiamos respirando sobre el otro ,pase una mano por su nuca y empeze a acariciarle el cabello y pegarlo mas a mi que parecia que nos ibamos a fusionar uno con el otro ,era demasiado exitante ,tenia una ereccion y debia alejarla del cuerpo de el ,o lo notaria ,distraidamente acerque mi rodilla a su entrepierna y la acaricie ,poniendo un poco de presion ,Gumball gimio gustoso del tacto,los vellos de la nuca se le pusieron erizados y palpee su cuello que tenia la piel de gallina ,aun con su lengua y la mia jugando ,sonrei , abri los ojos todavia con saliva recoriendo mi barbilla ,era hermoso y estaba sonrojado ,con el pelo erizado y un poco mojado por el climax ,la lengua traviesa de Gumball ,me acaricio el paladar exitante y despacio ,las cosquillas se aparecieron ,al igual que los gemidos ,todavia siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada ,hasta que la vista se me empezo a oscurecer ,seguia teniendo los ojos abiertos ,pero se iba haciendo mas oscuros y ni porque era tarde ,las rodillas se me aflojaron y casi caigo para adelante ,los ojos se me cerraron y quede inconciente ,cayendo bruscamente al piso y sin poder mover ninguna extremidad,escuche otro ruido ,un poco mas brusco ,pero no pude saber que fue..._

_Me habia desmayado..._


	4. La foto

_**{Runaway}**_

_**Amo escribir el titulo *o* , pero lo tendre que cambiar o: , que titulo recomiendan?(por review o inbox please)**_

_**Emnejneme -Emocion- se dieron beso con lengua y todo :B**_

_**Okey mucho rosa ,no?x) ,pues asi sera ,porque yo que sepa ,no tengo idea como el fic va a seguir **_

_**Ademas Gumball no es tan celoso como una novia ,asi que asi seguira el fic -aires de grandeza -**_

_**Byee~~;)**_

_**Pds:Wiiiii-huye gaymente-(?**_

_**Pds2: olvide decir desde el primer capi ,que El increible mundo de Gumball no me pertenece ,si no estaria lleno de yaoi ,como tantas queremos -u-**_

_**Pds3:disculpen fallas de ortografia ,tildes y comas ,errores mios de vaguesa ( -_-)**_

_**Pds4:Adivinen quien tomo el control del fic 7_7 , Exacto...**_

_By Darwin_

_Tenia a Gumball ,debajo mio ,retorciendose de placer y lanzando gemidos eroticos ,con los que fantaseaba que hiciera algun dia ,el dia llego..._

_"Mmm!...Darwin!~" _

_Gumball se restregaba contra mi ,sintiendo casi toda las partes de su cuerpo ,pegadas a mi pecho y entrepierna ,sentia cada descarga electrica y exitante en todo mi cuerpo ,estabamos en cuero y apenas los pantalones abrochados ,sobre una bolsa de basura negra ,siendo el soporte de que nuestros cuerpos no caigan al frio suelo del callejon ,Exacto , estabamos en un callejon ,arriba de una bolsa de basura ,en cuero y apunto de tener sexo ahi ,en la fria noche y a pesar de todo ,borrachos ._

_Gumball no paraba de gemir ,alguien ya se hubiera levantado ,con una bota para golpearnos en la cabeza y a gritar cada puteada a los 7 vientos ,como si estuvuera a punto de anunciar que gano un millon de dolares ,pasaba por el contorno del cuerpo de Gumball ,mis manos ,que de por exitacion estaban sudadas y mojadas ,como si las hubiera sumergido en agua ,se ajustaban a las caderas de Gumball y a el no parecia molestarle ,estaba demasiado ocupado gimiendo con mi lengua en su boca,sentia el fuego del alcohol emanar en mi boca , no me desgustaba ,me encantaba y mas si lo extraia de Gumball ,viaje por su todo su rostro dejando besos humedos y empezando a dejar un camino de baba ,que viajaba de sus orejitas ,hasta su cuello y hombros ,era mas que apetecible ,era una bomba sexual en ese momento ,con solo gemir pensaba que era un experto en la cama ,el corazon me palpitaba rapido ,llendo casi al mismo ritmo que el de mi hermano ,su piel estaba erizada ,sintiendo ahora choques electricos ,la tembladera de fogosidad me daba hasta los pies ,pero no me detendria ,no...no lo haria...no hay vuelta atras.,.llegue al momento que mas queria y no me detendre hasta terminar como quiero ,mi mano cayo rapidamente sobre el pantalon de Gumball ,justo en la entrepierna ,haciendo gemir a Gumball ,con cuidado ,deslize mi mano a la bragueta bajandola ,sin dejar de morder y dejar chupones en su cuello ,marcandolo como mi propiedad ,cada chupon valia la pena de todo el tiempo que estuve deseando a Gumball ,todas esas veces que casi me arriesgo a terminar mal y tambien las veces que solo pensaba con el pene y me montaba sobre el "haciendome el jugeton" ,todas y cada una ,habian valido la puta pena ,si ahora Gumball se dejaba y yo ...bueno...simplemente seguia con lo mio._

_Terminando de casi manosearlo ,le baje los pantalones ,que para mi sorpresa no tenia ropa interior..._

_"Ups..."_

_Gumball se dio cuenta ,ya antes estaba sonrojado y "humedo" ,pero ahora su rubor aumento ,aunque no me importaba demasiado ,me tire encima de el ,escuchando como el contenido de la bolsa (botellas ,latas ,etc.) hacia ruidos por el peso de ambos ,segui por la boca de Gumball ,mezclando la saliva de ambos ,que parecia caer en cascada sobre el ,lo dejaba mas brilloso ,de su cabello empezaba a caer el principio de gotas de sudor ,no podia dejar de observarlo ,con sus ojos cerrados era mas adorable ,las mejillas pintadas de rojo ,sudor que emanaba de su frente ,la boca cerrada por mis labios, no voy a ser hipocrita ,me gusta cuando gimia ,pero parecia una gata en celo y asi, llama la atencion de las personas ,su nariz pegada contra la mia y sintiendo toda su respiracion en mi rostro ,hacia frio , pero el calor de ambos cuerpos lo dejaba inexistente ._

_Pose una mano en su pecho ,pasando cerca de su cuello ,dejandolo reluciente ,la mano bajo un poco mas , a la altura de los pezones ,ahora me venian malas ideas._

_Le acaricie el pecho izquierdo ,sintiendo como se tensaba ,de seguro sintio esas exitantes descargas,lo aplaste con las yemas de los dedos ,acariciandolo en circulos ,el tiempo se me hacia mas lento ,saque mi lengua de su cavidad bucal y aparte los labios ,el me miro sonrojado y respirando jadeante ,mientras casi salian chorros de sudor , se veia tan sexy ,me icline y pose mis labios en su pecho ,lamiendo todo su pezon izquierdo ,sintiendo la dureza de este ,Gumball suspiraba ,acaricie su pecho con mi lengua haciendo circulos sobre esta,hasta que los senti de verdad duros ,finalizando ,los termine mordiendo ,con la mano izquierda la sumergi en mi pantalon jean ,hasta que toque mi entrepierna dura ,suspirando , debia o no tocarme ? Se que es una pregunta tonta y en parte inutil en este momento ,no me habia visto en el baño? Bueno tocarme ahora no era lo justo ,empeze a bajarme el pantalon ,besando y lamiendo el pezon derecho de Gumball ,por un momento lo deje de escuchar ,pero los gemidos no tardaron en aparecer ,le acaricie el vientre ,con toda mi mano fria ,sintiendo la piel de gallina ,termine bajandome los pantalones y dejandolos a la altura de las rodillas ,separe bien sus piernas y quedando en la "posicion"._

_"Yo..emm...necesitas que te ?..."_

_Joder,que verguenza tener que preguntarle eso ,el solo me miro con ojos entrecerrados y acercando su cara con la mia y me dio una lamida a los labios,,yo solo le sonrei y cerre los ojos lanzando un suspiro ,comenzando con la punta y de a poco entrando en el ..._

_"Mmm...Ah!"_

_Para ser honesto...era muy...estrecho...dolia...dolia mucho y Gumball de seguro mas... De repente se me habian quitado las ganas...pero mi entrepierna no estaba deacuerdo ... No podia hacerlo suave ,a Gumball le daba por ser tranquilo y al rato no paraba de saltar..._

_"Agh...Gumball estate quieto..."_

_Hasta que al fin pude ,Gumball estaba temblando y empezaba a hacer mas frio ...no fue una gran idea ,Gumball estaba tenso ,me miraba jadeante ,pude ver como se asomaban unas lagrimas ,empezaba a perder el interes ..._

_"G-gumball...estas seguro...de que quieres seguir?..."_

_"No...yo...q-quiero seguir...contigo,porfavor..."_

_No le veia consecuencia alguna , ademas del sufrimiento actual ,empeze un vals lento ,haciendo que Gumball gimiera ,el rostro se le humedecio por completo y sonrojado ,apenas tenia los ojos abiertos ,mas rapido..._

_"Ahh!Darwin!M-mas Rapido!"_

_A pesar de todo ,seguia con el deseo , en lo mas profundo de mi cabeza ,la vocecita que pedia mas y mas habia bajado ,hasta dejar de hacer eco...porque cuando obtenia lo que queria lo dejaba de desear? Porque en el momento justo ,todo se me complicaba? Talvez no era lo que queria o porque no estabamos en el lugar correcto ,seguia con un ritmo acerelado y con muy poco placer , opacado por el dolor sin el lubricante no podia seguir , si lo hacia me cortaria el miembro con tal de no sentir ese dolor otra vez ,Gumball arqueo la espalda , sabiendo que momento era ,apreto las nalgas , haciendo presion en mi entrepierna y llego el momento de la extasis de los dos ,soltando un largo y resonante gemido ,me tire encima de el ,sintiendo todo el pecho pegajoso ,se habia corrido en mi pecho y yo dentro jadeante , no habia sido para nada exitante ,ni demasiado romantico como pensaba , habia sido...solo un faje ...tenia la mente llena de cursilerias ._

_La respiracion de Gumball se empezaba a tornar normal ,al igual que la mia ,sin previo aviso ,quede mirando la calle ,tan vacia ,tan oscura...no podiamos quedarnos ahi...me propise a levantarme ,pero alguien aparecio en esa calle,el corazon se me paro._

_Era Tobias,el palidecio ..._

_Yo solo me quede quieto ,talvez estaba mirando para otra parte...pero no ...me miraba a mi,directamente._

_Y...todo oscurecio ,como esa vez con Gumball ,solo que temblaba intentando no caer al piso ,el brazo parecia estar conectado a un cable , haciendo casi sacudir ,no me tome la molestia ee hacer el esfuerzo de levantarme ,simplemente...me dormi._

_"Ugh..."_

_Me desperte ,o casi . Simplemente no abri los ojos ,tenia un dolor fuerte y punzante en el cuerpo , senti varios escalofrios en la espalda y tenia piel de gallina esparcida por todo el cuerpo,los ojos todavia los tenia cerrados ,pero dormir no queria ,me sentia encerrado y las ganas de salir eran inmensas ,me estaba volviendo claustrofobico? los parpados me pesaban y gotas de sudor frio pasaban por mi frente ,la respiracion agitada y el corazon a cien ,los latidos retumbaban en mi cabeza y un dolor punzante fue recibido por parte de ella , las manos me temblaban y las piernas no hacian caso en moverse ._

_Dirigi mis manos a mi pecho ,lentamente ,cuando senti el tacto de la tela de mi ropa ,la estruje fuerte entre mis manos ,me seguian temblando y no tenia idea porque..._

_Que habia ocurrido?_

_Que paso antes?_

_Me habia desmayado ,eso lo recordaba y a la perfeccion ,abri por unos momentos mis ojos ,pero rapidamente los cerre devuelta ,mis ojos querian permanecer cerrados y cuando los abria un pequeño escosor aparecia en estos ,extendi mi mano derecha a mi ojo derecho y me lo talle ,esto me ayudo un poco y pude abrir por completo el ojo..._

_La casita estaba a un lado ,las ventanas no estaban en el costado ,estaban...arriba ? !la casita casi se da vuelta ,habia caido y no nos habiamos enterado ,demes de ser recibido por los tiernos rayos de sol de la hermosa tarde ,fui recibido por el instenso brillo de la luna y la oscuridad ,me levante con pezades ,de la pared sonaria raro ,del piso o casi piso ..._

_Estaba metido en la oscuridad ,no del todo oscuro ,pero me podria chocar con algo y no darme cuenta ,aun con pocas ganas me levante del piso ,las rodillas se me aflojaron y casi caigo ,pero fui sostenido por la solida pared ,el brazo izquierdo me picaba demasiado , de seguro dormido ,desde donde estaba me fije alrededor de la habitacion , no habia quedado nada de lo que estaba cuando llegamos ,me fije en las esquinas y lugares donde la luz no alcanzaba ,muy cerca mio ,habia un bulto oscuro ,con orejitas y una cola que no paraba de mecerse , y un ronroneo casi inaudible se escuchaba cerca del bulto ,me acerque ,pero a los dos pasos casi caigo ,y aprete dientes , tenia una picazon en toda la extremidad superior izquierda ,me arrodille ,casi cayendome ,pero sin importarme ,al piso ,me arrastre un poco ,acercandome al bulto ,en la oscuridad me era casi inservible ver quien era ,aunque ya lo sabia ..._

_Cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca del bulto y extendi mi mano hacia el y lo sarandee un poco , la calida tela del pulover me hizo estremecer ,pero no le quite la mano de encima ,la respiracion de apoco volvia a la normalidad ,el bulto o Gumball se quejo y apenas levanto la cabeza ,abriendo sus ojitos para encontrarse conmigo ,abrio los ojos un poco sorprendido y se sento contra la pared suspirando ,me abraze a mi mismo..._

_"E-estas bien?..."_

_La voz de mi peliazul apenas era audible ,se acerco hacia mi ,mirandome con procupacion y tocandome con delicadeza los brazos ,sonrei ,el seguia estando bien lo cual me alegraba ,extendio su mano hasta mi boca y con la suavidez de su mano ,me quito un poco de baba...fue un acto lindo de parte de el ,pero lo de la baba me avergonzo , me sonroje de seguro..._

_"Tranquilo estoy bien..."_

_El tono de mi voz lo tube que asegurar de que sonara lento , audible y sin quebrarme del dolor , le sonrei ,esperando a que se lo creyera ,el solo me miro una ultima vez y se levanto ,aun quedando pegado a la pared ,espero a que me levantara ,hice un amago de levantarme ,pero lo unico que logre es caerme para atras ,Gumball se inclino y me agarro debajo de los brazos ,cuando pude levantarme ,casi caigo para adelante ,haciendo que Gumball me atrapara ,casi lo estampo con la pared ,el solo lanzo un quejido del dolor ,senti su cuello contra el mio y como las gotas de sudor se fucionaban una con otra ,hasta caer en el frio piso ,Gumball me respiro el cuello y se revolvio un poco ,casi no me podia mover ,el sudor pasaba por toda mi frente y el esfuerzo que hacia me cansaba mas y mas ,me sostuve con el antebrazo izquierdo contra la pared ,respirando freneticamente ,me detuvieron las manos de Gumball ,se acomodaron en mis caderas y con poca fuerza se alejo un poco ,lo mire desconcertado , tenia las mejillas rojas y se le notaba nervioso , la vista se me oscurecio de nuevo ,pero las manos de Gumball me sostuvieron en el lugar ,agite un poco la cabeza ,no me podia volver a desmayar menos estando de pie gracias a Gumball ,pase un brazo por lo hombros de el y lo pegue mas a mi , escuche como trago saliva , senti su cuello ,tibio y mojado ,el tacto con las yemas de mis dedos hizo que se erizaran de golpe , el calor se instesifico , las mejillas de Gumball se tornaban mas rojas y yo de a poco empezaba a moverme con mas facilidad._

_Logrando salir de la casita ,observamos la oscura noche en la que estabamos ,el sudor que emanaba en mi brazo ,me pegaba mas a Gumball y a su pulover ,que ahora que lo siento ,Pica muchooo! TTOTT_

_Observamos la casa de Tobias ,estaba con todas las luces prendidas ,otras de colores se reflejaban en la pared y habia sombras de gente ...siendo lanzada ...por los aires 0_0..._

_Me solte rapido de Gumball y me encamine sin problema a la casa ,nos dejaron ahi solos? Porque ?! !escuche las pisadas de Gumball mas rapido ,hasta que se acerco a mi costado derecho..._

_"Seguro que estas bien ?"_

_"Mas que bien"_

_Segui con pasa firme a la casa ,hasta que el ventanal que daba al fondo se abrio ,con Tobias y Joey ,ellos pusieron cara de tragedia y se acercaron a mi y violentamente se tiraron sobre mi .-._

_"Hasta que salistes !"_

_Me grito en el oido Tobias . Tenia fama de tener voz de megafono , Joey tambien me abrazaba..,estando cubierto de algo pegajoso ,me separe de un empujon de los dos ..._

_"Que hora es? Y no me mori y volvi a la vida para un abrazo amistoso ..."_

_Los dos se sonrojaron y se miraron por un corto lapso de tiempo ,y hasta que terminaron de verse ,ya los tenia agarrado de la mano ,arrastrandolos por la casa ,estaba rifando una paliza y los otros dos imbeciles se llevaron todos los numeros -_-*_

_"E-espera...Darwin...Darwin!"_

_Y en pleno oido me grito Tobias , senti un pitido horrible en el oido ,lo mire con cara de "quecarajoqueres" ,pero alparecer solo contenia la sonrisa..._

_"Recuerdas que dia es hoy?..."_

_Nah'...estuve en coma seis meses! 0_0 ,mi cara obiamente palidecio ,pero Tobias seguia sonriendo como idota ,ni me importo ver a Joey ,de seguro tambien sonriendo..._

_"E-estuve dormido...y en coma un año!"_

_Me lleve ambas manos a la cabeza ,mientras apretaba dientes , si era un chiste ,me queria matar ,pero joder !,fue un sueño largo ,de seguro estube por lo menos dos dias , Dos PUTOS DIAS! Nicole me va a matar y me va a cortar el pene ! Y Anais hara un ritual para que Satan se apodere de mi cuerpo o lo mas seguro es que me disequen !y..._

_"No,boludo...cuando nos hicimos amigos oficialmente"_

_Uff...alivio,paz AMOR,DROGAS Y SEXO! Gracias dios por no ponerme en coma ! Gracias a Gaia por salvar a Kratos ! Gracias a Goku por salvar al mundo ! Gracias a Santa por traer a Kenny de vuelta ! Gracias a Raiden por salvar el futuro! Gracias a Chris por matar a Wesker y gracias a Leon por salvar a la sexy de Ashley !los quiero y los adoro ,soy feliz ,soy feliz!..._

_"Que pelotudes mas gay...y?"_

_Pero me mostre calmo , no debia ponerme tan...tan...tan ansioso de nada ,todavia me debian una explicacion ,pero tambien habia Fiesta...! No ponerme tan colerico ...lo mas seguro es que me eché ..._

_"Que malo de tu parte...pues hay una sorpresa en la habitacion de mis padres...y para empezar fue ideado por ellas ,a mi no jodas!"_

_Y enojado de nada ,se volvio a la casa ,seguido de Joey que extrañamente no dijo nada ,pero estaba feliz ...intente seguirlos pero me acorde e Gumball ,que extrañamente no estaba ,se movio como fantasma...y estaba solo..._

_"Corre! Corre! Corre!"_

_Bueno...es vergonzoso ,pero me da miedo estar solo , de un rato para otro me convierto en esquizofrenico que corre por su vida ,bueno...es que ...ash ,como lo digo...ammm...bueno...zombies...fantasmas...momias ...correr, bueno eso ._

_Entre a la casa , la cual no di ni dos pasos y me mojaron con agua helada ,mirada de reproche y se empezaron a reir ,lo mas extraño es que estaban...la Simian y el director ...:pokerface:._

_"y? Cojieron o no ?"_

_Mire con ojos abiertos y cara de :are you serius: a Jaime ,que estaba drogada, con el gorrito de lana mal puesto , dejando todo su cabello naranja al aire ,ebria y abrazando con un brazo por encima de los hombros a Tina , que solo estaba un poco sonrojada ,abri mas los ojos..._

_"Ustedes son..."_

_No articule ni la pregunta y Jaime sonrio , y se acerco lo suficiente a Tina , para que esta intentara escapar, que no pudo y de consecuencia ,Jaime la beso , un piquito..._

_Un piquito nada! Jaime queria no un piquito largo ,un beso con lengua y todo ! Aqui! Con los profesores ! En casa ajena! Con Tina! Donde esta Gumball!? Porque no hacemos lo mismo!? Porque en vez de desmayarme no me lo cogi ahi mismo!? Porque!?Que coño Tobias!? Deja de arrastrarme! A donde coño me llevas!?_

_"Ey! Imbecil ,quedate quieto ,aca esta tu "sorpresa"_

_Me dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos ,suspire , donde esta Gumball?, Imbecil! Imbecil!IMBECIL QUE SOY! Oh...ok..._

_En un sillon ,no muy grande , que ni me acuerdo el color porque me quede mirando ...otra cosa mas interesante ,con la habitacion a oscuras , bueno...casi ,habia un velador casi de tono anaranjado ,en el sillon estaban sentadas las tres chicas , que estuvieron presentes en mi vida amorosa ,no se...si queria matarme ...o si debia estar "feliz"?...no se ni como respondi..._

_"Sientate aqui ,con nosotras Darwin..."_

_Me dijo en un tono sensual y despacio , casi ni sabia si de verdad estaba hablando __**Carrie**__, estaba solo en ropa interior , el escultural cuerpo que tenia era impresionante ,se notaba que tenia frio...pues...ustedes me entienden...(CofpezonesdurosCof)., el pelo le caia sobre el ojo izquierdo y no hizo el clasico moviento de un costado , haciendo que el flequillo lo levantara en el aire y se moviera de su ojo, por eer un fantasma no le sacaba que no podiamos..._

_Acaricio el sofa , donde me pedia que me sentara ,osea...de verdad?...etto no es sueño?...no comprendia mucho..._

_Antes de reaccionar,alguien me llevo para adelante ,era una chica mas , lo note , sus manos pequeñas y una dulce voz pidiendome que me sentara y para cuando me di vuelta , me sonroje demasiado y bueno...CofmexiteCof._

_**Rachel**__ ...sin...sosten...solo con bragas...,dejando todo su pelo largo ,ondulado y colores ,cayendo a su espalda , sus ojos...bueno a quien engaño ,ni me acuerdo de sus ojos , solo sabia que tenia que mirar a otro lado..._

_"A-aqui queria viniera!"_

_Intente clavar la vista solo a __**Carrie**__, pero esta solo me miraba provocativa , como si no fuera obio que aun le tenia ganas ,movio un poco el moño que sostenia de su cabeza y con facilidad , se bajo las bragas..._

_Ni me pregunten...me puse la mano en mis ojos y mirando al techo,ni que fuera gay...wait...no, si soy gay..._

_Y para colmo , me llevaron al sofa de vuelta ,estaba con cara de traumado , cosa que estuviera imposible , sonrojado y bueno "acarolado" pero todavia no caliente ...y aun intentando no mirar , a las minas que tenia casi desnudas ,otra se sumo ,como no lo supe ..._

_**Masami**__, okey , imaginen mi cara de que la misma mina , que ni te aguantas lo iritante que es , se te insinua y encima ,viene a encerrarte en una habitacion , con otras dos y solo en bragas , a diferencia de las otras dos ,que bueno...querian mas aire...no se que hacer..._

_"__**Masami..."**_

_Vi la cara de __**Carrie **__,por segundos , ya saben porque...,miro frunciendo el seño a __**Masami **__, si , habia una rivalidad entre estas dos ,cuando eramos pequeños __**Masami**__ mintio de que yo era su novio, y yo ni enterado ,rapidamente __**Carrie**__ volvio hacia mi ,volviendo con esa mirada provocativa muy poco usado en ella y extendio su mano a mi entrepierna ,ni me inmute,me acaricio con suavidad haciendome sentir escalofrios en la espina dorsal ,del principio al final y la muy zorra no se aguantaba con ello,mebajo la bragueta y acaricio sobre los boxers ,gracias dios..._

_**Rachel**__ no se quedo fuera del juego ,empezo a acariciarme la espalda y a tocarme debajo de la musculosa y __**Masami **__,se encarga de lo mismo que hacia __**Carrie **__,olvidenze ,ni me acuerdo cuanto tiempo estube y ya empezaba a gemir como cerdo ,la verguenza me seguia por doquier ,__**Carrie **__comenzo a besarme yyo ,como el supe master que soy lo profundize mas ,hasta que me llego un mensaje del celular ,aunque ni me acordaba si tenia uno ..._

_Sin dejar de explorar la boca de __**Carrie **__, abri el mensaje...una foto...y la abri..._

_Mi cara de sorpresa...expreaba todo...o mas o menos..._

_Ira? Felicidad? Desesperacion? Tranquilidad? Que podia esperae? Esto...nunca_

_Me mandaron una foto de Gumball y yo...exactamente la que sacaron en la casa del arbol...Gumball y yo...sonrojados...muy juntos...Eh...ahora un gif ...Oh..._

_Mierda..._

_By Gumball..._

_Cual es su cara cuando descubren que besaron a quien menos se lo pensaban? _

_Pokerface...exacto...m-me habia besado con...Darwin...No con Penny_

_Que fue lo que hize ?..como idiota me desmaye ,despues de haber probado la exitacion con lengua y saborearla con mis manos ,mas que nada me queria matar...Darwin se dio cuenta?_

_Debia decirselo? Y si fue a proposito? Que deberia hacer? Que es lo mas correcto?_

_No tengo las respuestas ni Anais ,ni Mama tampoco ...quienes lo sabian?_

_Seria un chisme?_

_Se brularian de mi?_

_Darwin me dejaria solo?_

_Darwin...donde estas? Un mensaje me llega al telefono , estoy en la barra de tragos con Teri ,Penny y su Primo que es algo parecido a una flor (CofmariconCof), ellas y el no dejaban de oasarse miradas y risas y yo ahi como idiota ,abro el mensaje ,es el link d euna foto, lo toc y empieza a cargar..._

_Los segundo mas largos de mi vida...los mas normales ...a los mas desesperantes...miedo...miedo es lo que me agarro..._

_Una foto de Darwin y yo ...era la misma que la casa del arbol...mirandonos cursimente ...y de fondo todo de violeta y de adorno dos corazones rosados..._

_Joder...la foto me la mandaron 15 personas..._

Owo

Soy una perra lo se TTwTT ,e-es como si le metieran los cuernos owo

H:Ow...este es tu fic mas ...inocente? (T_T )

LE:Oh,Shi,Shi!shi ^_^

H:...(T_T )...

Oks no ._. Pronto News historys y one -shots solo en hispano ,eh!

Oksno

Byee~~ (un review siquiera anonimo oxo ?, me seria de gran ayuda ^_^)

Ohs! Con la casi orgia ,me inspire de una imagen de deviantart ,y bueno eso lo de los contactos y la foto ya lo tenia pensado :D,la imagen es la que estoy utilizando ahora y los adoro !

Byee~:3


	5. El calor (lemmon)

**{Runaway}**

**Asdadadsd - me di cuenta que uno de mis lectores no me deja review ( T_T)...**

**Esta tipa quiere un fierro (/T/T)/ -agarra el fierro golpeador de parejas -**

**Okno ._. Yo no soy violenta :l y amo el yuri .-. (?)**

**Ok todo lo de arriba de mentira TTnTT (cofelyurimegustacofcof)**

**Ahora ...-aura sombria- quiero cantarles una CANCION!-vuela lejos de ahi ,cagando un arcoirirs que de lejos dice I'M A F#CKING FUGOSHI !,tirando de sus sobacos , yogur (?)-**

**Solo lean TxT .I.**

**00oo000oo00**

By Gumball ...

Quien carajos pensaria que estaria tan boracho ?!... NADIE , NADIE! Absolutamente nadie en toda la puta fiesta ,pensaria que yo podria tomarme ,no una ni dos ,ocho chupitos ,haciendo que casi me agarra el ataque epileptico ,solo comenzamos con un monton de cargadas de que no me podia ni terminar un vasito con alcohol , me enfade y les dije que aun podia tomar mas , hasta el momento de casi desmayarme y tocar el principio de la intoxicacion ,fueron geniales Penny y Teri en ayudarme , me llevaron hasta el baño , ayudandome a descargar todo ese escosor de mi esofago , sintiendo algo caliente subir por el y escupir todo lo que provenia de mi garganta , parecia una chica despues de alta fiesta ,Coño , me sentia mal , ademas de no tener nada en el estomago y llenarmelo solo de alcohol ,fue una horible experiencia , la cual deseo no volver a sentir ,jojo!.

Muy tarde , Tobias se sienta y comienza a hincharme los huevos , lo ignoro , pero me llama la atencion lo que dice ,hablando de Darwin donde estaba ese pendejo ?! Tomo una cerveza , dos cervezas , tres y cuatro ...

Es normal tener ganas de meterle la lengua alguien?

Creo que si , donde esta Darwin , hablando de meter la lengua tenia ganas de otras cosas .

Tenia la entrepierna latente , exitandome de nada ,el estomago casi ni sabia que lo tenia , unas notables y grandes ojeras , el aliento me apestaba a alcohol y a otra cosa ,mis piernas se movian solas ,me dirigia a la entrada , tal vez solo necesite un baño y ya ...

No toco ni el pomo y Darwin vuelve ,totalmente desarreglado , algo tonto , de seguro estaba como yo , al borde caerme y dormir en el piso ,un poco sonrojado y sudado , como me encanta que este mojado...

Me mira especialmente a mi ,sonriendo mientras me seguia , me senti como una tonta ...si, una tonta ...como una chica .

Se dirigio a mi , pasando su brazo derecho por mis hombros y apegandome a el , me encantaba estar pegado a el , abrazarme a el ,besarme con el ...casi una obsecion...

La refrescante fragancia de el ,lleno mis fosas nasales , aspirando el olor a desodorante ...tan delicioso , apetecible ...chocolate ...porque no me comia ahora mismo ?

Deseaba estar en la cama con el

Porque cuando estamos borrachos decimos la verdad?

Porque nos sentimos tan bien en ese estado?

Extiendo los dos brazos al cuello de Darwin ,acercandolo mas mi boca y le doy un beso en la mejilla algo largo ,mientras cierro los ojos , unas ganas tremendas de lamerle la mejilla y morderle los labios,deseaba probarlos una y otra vez , deseaba que esa molesta ropa no estuviera para apegarme mas el ...queria estar abrazado con el , para siempre y por siempre ...que bueno que salimos de la casa , estaba echa un desastre de afuera hacia adentro y pude observar como un arbusto se movia freneticamente y lanzando gemidos ...

Darwin tambien lo noto y lleno de curiosidad se acerco al arbusto ,le segui y ante tan solo unos cinco pasos , Darwin dio un respiro fuerte y se tapo la boca , el arbusto se dejo de mover y adelante nuestro ,cayeron del arbusto , totalmente desnudos , Joey y el tostado ...

Tambien di un respingon y me tape la boca...

Estaban teniendo relaciones en un arbustos...

Me atine a reirme ...

"Pfffff,HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!-"

Joey me fulmino con la mirada ,con las mejillas rojas , los lentes un poco bajos y mostrando solo su torso desnudo , si fuera gay ,Joey estaba bien rico ...Oh...

Darwin me agarro de la mano , aguantando la risa y me llevo hasta la calle , vimos como Joey y el tostado se empezaban a cambiar y de regalo Joey nos mostro que somos los numeros 1,en realidad queria un 69 , pero no podia hacerlo era imposible , ademas no podia notar bien si era un 1 o un dedo ,ahora me entraron ganas a Joey , que loco ,no?...

Darwin no dejaba de reirse , ya habiamos caminado por un rato , me empezaba a cansar , hundi mi cabeza en el cuello de Darwin , aun manteniendo la caminata , sonrio , yo lo sabia , me beso la cabeza y doblamos en la mitad de una cuadra , habiamos llegado ...

By Darwin...

Lo sabia , lo sabia , LO SABIA ! Joey estaba re preneido por el otro castaño ese , que no me acuerdo el nombre , bueno...ni cuerdo me acordaba el nombre , pero no importa , estuvieron garchando en un arbusto! Como reaccionan ante esto ! Obvio ,riendose! Porque afuera!? Porque no fueron adentro!? Porque no fueron a un hotel!? Ash ,que ganas de hacerlo con Gumball , es dificil intentar no mostrar tu fogosidad por medio año ,es casi inbancable ...

Pero lo hice ! Al fin logre sacarme por minutos a Gumball de la cabeza ! (con todo el doble sentido posible!)

Ok , llegamos a casa , tranquilos ,habia una nota en la puerta ...decia...

Bueno , no la lei ...

Simplemente abri la puerta ...estaba cansado y bastante desfogosado ...ni idea de como subi las escaleras , era para morirse...Ash , pero la subimos y ya...

Nos dirigimos , arrastrando los pies , hasta la habitacion de los dos , que ventajas habia de dormir juntos...

Bueno , ni nos desvestimos , ni me arme la cama , ni me acuerdo si cerre la puerta ...

Me meti con Gumball en la misma cama ,soltando un suspiro , tenia calor , pero no de las sabanas ...de la ropa ,voltee a Gumball ,este cerro los ojos al instante .

"No tenes calor..."

Gumball se sonrojo y nego con la cabeza , aunque no le creia nada , se estaba fundiendo en su ropa , gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente y rostro , chasqueo la lengua y hundio ambos brazos debajo de las sabanas y comenzo a levantarse el sueter , mostrando todo su pecho brillante y humedo , a la luz de la luna , puta fogosidad ...

Suspire e imite a Gumball ,sacandome la parte de arriba y tirandola por detras de mi cabeza , me pege mas a la pared estaba fria y hermosa , deseaba dormir con ella (?) .

Gumball comenzo a moverse otra vez ,lo mire y este comenzaba a bajarse los pantalones ,suspire y comenze a hacer lo mismo , estando casi desnudo , salvo los boxers ,que ojala que no esten humedos...

Gumball apoyo la cabeza a mi espalda , totalmente somnoliento ,no me molestaba , para nada ,comenzo a hablarme ...

"Hiciste...algo especial ?"

"Casi tube ...una orgia.."

Gumball no se tenso ni nada , fue raro ,pero algo calmo ...no debia sobresaltarse con tal idiotes ,me movi , quedando boca arriba y moviendo la cabeza de Gumball , hasta que este tomo lugar en mi pecho , me sentia feliz de una forma ...

"Yo casi me intoxico..."

Solto una risita algo ronca y se alejo un poco de mi ,me agarro frio ...me voltee hacia Gumball mirando solo su espalda cubierta de sudor , exitacion ...me aleje un poco de el y dirigi mi vista a nada mas que a su nuca ...

"Quien te ayudo?"

La voz me salio ...comprensiva .

"Penny y Teri ..."

Se volteo hacia a mi , quedando a centimetros ,las respiraciones de uno y del otro apenas chocaban ,fijandonos solo a nuestros ojos , extrañamente los de el brillaban ,algo que me dejo inconciente de la realidad , me sumergi a un solo mundo , donde Gumball y yo existiamos ,donde no importaba nada que hicieramos ...todo era perfecto .

"Tobias me dijo que te dio una sorpresa..."

Y una bomba nuclear , mandada por el nombre Tobias , aterizo en mi mundo , cagandome todo , TODO! Me mordi el labio ...

"Pues...por fin te le declarastes a Penny?..."

Cambiar de tema fue tan facil ,pero a la vez las concecuencias empeoraban,Gumball se mordio el labio y luego desvio la mirada , joder , se ponia cada vez mas bueno y mas sexy , no me quedaba mucho para morir desangrado ...

"No , pero Teri fue buena suplente ..."

Arquee las cejas , sonriendo de una manera ,irritante ,Gumball me fruncio el ceño...

"Tus labios perdieron la virginidad?..."

Creo que casi me rio , en vez de obtener el deseo de mi puta vida , lo unico que hago es alejarlo y espantarlo ,pero tomarle el pelo a Gumball ,es lo mejor de todas las cosas que me gustan , aparte de CofcofmasturbarseCofcof ...

"Mis labios no eran virgenes..."

"Por supuesto que no! Recuerdas cuando la casa se lleno de agua ...Yo fui el que te robo la virginidad a tus labios!"

Saboree cada palabra , con la lengua y el paladar y se la escupi en el rostro , el se quedo estatico y con las mejillas rojas , me queria reir , el aire me salia entrecortado por querer reirme , ,Oh esperen , mejor le digo que el beso de la casita fue el MIO! Se morira en la cama ...

"Y tambien en la casita..."

Gumball se tapo la boca con la sabana azul que tenia la cama ...Wait ...What!? ?..Lo sabia !? Desde cuando?! Porque !? Vio la foto ?! Y el Gift?! Yo...estoy TAN feliz!

Coño le queri mostra la imagen y el gif , era lo mejor ,pero ahora que me acuerdo lo tire con mi ropa ,mierda ...era el momento justo para hacerlo ...sonrei ,mostrando todos mis dientes , pegue mi frente a la de Gumball , pero el ni me miro ...se veia tan inocente ...

"Pues ...lo hicistes bien..."

El me miro con un brillo en sus ojos , fue casi angelical , no aguantaba ,tanta ternura va a matarme de una ereccion , necesitaba sacarlo de mi , eso peso en el pecho , ese nudo en la garganta , el corazon tan rapido ,la respiracion entrecortada ,la mirada exitante , nuestros cuerpos humedos ,todo debia ser ...porque era el momento exacto ...nadie en casa .. Solos ...apenas concientes de lo que hacemos ...me aprete los labios ,y me acerque un poco a Gumball ,sintiendo que las respiraciones se conbinaban ,se volvian calientes y terminaban frias , el sudor por mi espalda me incito a hacer el movimiento principal ...el principio de lo nuestro ...sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos azules y brillantes ,esas pestañas que le daban la expresion adorable ,esas facciones tan bellas , perfectas y adorables , sus mejillas se tornaron rojas ,mostrando que lo perfecto si existia ,no pude evitar poner una mano en su rostro , tenia miedo al rechazo , nos mirabamos con sinceridad , demostrandole mis sentimientos , mas alla de los deseos carnales , su pelo azul apenas hacia sombra en el rostro de Gumball ,deseaba abrazarlo , besarlo y hacerlo mio , con toda libertad , necesitaba mostrar mi afecto a alguien ,necesitaba sacar esa dulzura y regalarsela a alguien con moño ,alguien que de verdad lo merezca , alguien que de verdad se gano mi corazon , mostrandome lo cursi que puedo a llegar asi , mi mundo era perfecto ...tal y como es ...en donde existe incoherencias y problemas , lo cual lo perfecto se lo reconoce con los sentimientos y atravez de los ojos , donde lo perfecto vive conmigo y siempre a mi lado ,no pude evitar mirar su boca , estaba entre abierta , dandome la bienvenida a ella , no me podia retractar , y si el sueño no se cumplia ?

Y si de verdad era todo dolor ?

Y si de esto ,nunca mas lo veria ?

Y si no sentia lo mismo ?

Debia arriesgarme , algo fuerte para mi persona , era el momento mas adecuado en el que necesitaba un consejo o parar todo a mi alrededor , solo para pensarlo ...no debia pensar con la cabeza ...

Tan solo un simple movimiento , dejo escapar todas mis emociones en una , cerrando los ojos por reflejo y acercando mis labios a los suyos , tocando la exitacion con las yemas de los dedos ,cada descarga electrica , demostrando mi cariño hacia Gumball , todo el que deseaba mostrarla libremente ,sin arrepentimiento alguno , lo mejor es que el me correspondio , la sonrisa fluida me salio por si sola , toda el estomago me hizo cosquillas , haciendome temblequear , lo mas lindo es que Gumball me abrazo del cuello y acercandome mas a ese beso algo seco , pero totalmente verdadero y exitante ,atrape su rostro con ambas manos ,sintiendo como ejercia una sonrisa ,queria saltar en la cama , rodar , girar ,todo , era feliz , mi momento mas esperado comenzaba y no, no era tener sexo con Gumball, era por fin demostrar todo por el ,la patente de hermanos se murio y se formo un lazo mas fuerte y con o sin ninguna duda , ese lazo no eran sogas ...eran cadenas ...cadenas limpias y cuidadas , tan diferente a nuestra relacion de hermanos , abri los ojos , contemplando la criatura mas hermosa ,con ojos cerrados sellando mis labios con los suyos ,sus cejas se arquearon mientras no dejaba de mover sus labios contra los mios ,sonrojado y sudando , no debia ser un sueño , era demasiado realista ,queria hacer cosas malas y no despues, ahora , ahora que lo tengo a mi merced ...no soy el bueno de la pelicula ...tampoco el malo ...solo soy un extra que quiere cumplir lo que desea...

Abri la boca ,mientras no dejaba de restregar mis labios contra los suyos , senti una respiracion calientes ,llenando toda mi boca , totalmente hambriento , me abalanze a este , deslizando mi lengua humeda a su boca , gimio mas que gustoso con ello , comenzaba a exitarme mas , y sin poder evitarlo , agarre con ambas manos , sus muslos , haciendo que pegara sus piernas a mi cadera , Gumball se dejaba mientras sotenia ,tembloroso ,mis hombros , las manosee un poco , sin dejar de acariciar su lengua con la suya ,acariciandole el paladar , haciendo que temblara ,su lengua apesar de ser aspera , me resbalaba contra esta , la saliva tenia un toque de alcohol ,haciendo que tragar ,fuera un escosor exitante para mi esofago , pero el sabor era increible , no podia evitar , beberme todo ese elixir , traslalado de su boca a la mia ,me acaricio el cuello , sintiendo toda la piel de gallina esparcida por el ,necesitaba bajarme los boxers , pero no me incomodaba para nada , pero las ganas de entrar en el eran demasiadas , juntandose de a montones en mi cabeza ,haciendo un estruendoso eco de que me lo cogiera ,ahora ,mis plegarias llegaron hasta los oidos de Gumball...

"Bajamelos..."

Gumball bajo un poco de altura y comenzo a bajarme los boxers ,con lentitud y sintiendo toda la delicadeza de mis piernas ,sin dejar de besarme , empezaba a fantasear muchas cosas ,termino de bajarmelos y volvi a subir a Gumball , bajandole de un tiron los boxers sin dejar de chocar con las lenguas , una parte de la cama estaba humeda ,por toda la saliva perdida ...

Habiamos quedado por fin desnudos ...como comenzar? Gumball tomo la delantera ,se levanto pesadamente de la cama y quedo en cuatro patas delante mio , la tentacion ...

De que hablo !? Ahora voy!

Me levante rapidamente de la cama y quitando la molesta sabana ,y poniendome en posicion , pero fui delicado , tome la cadera de Gumball y la pegue a la mia ,trago saliva , me acerque a su oido ,acariciando todo su cabello ,algo mojado y me acerque a su oreja de gato ,acariciandola de la punta a la base ...

"Si te duele...solo avisame..."

Gumball doblo el cuello encarandome y me guiño el ojo , El hijo de puta quiere que se la meta hasta el ramo! Pero que perro , si ya esta bien sexy , para que corno quiere mas ! Obvio que la ereccion ,ya se habia montado sola ,le lami la espalda y en vez de sentirlo temblar ,solto un gemido exitante ,Perro.

Acaricie todo el costado de su muslo y comenze a entrar empeze con la punta , me dolio ,tanto a Gumball como a mi , no queria que lo del sueño me ocurriera , fui paciente , escuchando un gemido proveniente de Gumball y de mi boca seca, pare , y como me pregunte antes ,Y si no resulta ser como quiero? Gumball cayo mi pensamiento ,e hizo un movimiento brusco con la cadera , haciendo que llegara hasta la mitad , solto un gemido , yo suspire y casi gemi ,comenze a entrar mas y mas , hasta llegar adonde queria , Gumball estaba inquieto y temblando , yo tambien , pero debia ser cuidadoso , no lo queria lastimar ..

"Gumball...*suspiro*...quieres que vaya rapido?"

Porque sonrei!? Sentia la estreches de Gumball , no dolia , era agradable y algo pringosa , pero demasiado exitante . El queria una cosa y yo se la daria ...

"Darwin, po-por favor , ve mas rapido!"

Sus deseos seran cumplidos , comenze con un vals lento , sacandola y metiendola por completo ,Gumball soltaba gemido , tras gemido , sintiendo como llegaba a una pared suave ,haciendo un par de estocadas , la cama comenzaba a moverse y Gumball apretaba las sabanas con los dedos , salian chorros de sudor por nuestro cuerpos , ambos sonrojados ,la cadera de Gumball se me resbalaba con las manos , comenze a marcar mas rapido el movimiento ,Gumball habia abierto las piernas mas , solo para que sea mas comodo , el calor invadio todo mi cuerpo , las gotas de sudor salian disparadas por todos lados , queria sentir a Gumball , por completo , queria saber lo exitado que estaba ,lo mucho que le gustaba , queria que gritara que queria mas y mas , deslize la mano derecha a la entrepierna de el , tocando la base de su pene erecto ,Gumball comenzo a moverse ,casi al mismo ritmo. Comenze a masturbarlo , para opacar el dolor de la penetracion ,estabamos tan acarolados , que estaba apunto de correrme y tirarme un baldaso de agua fria y seguir con esto ,sentia una gran presion en la entrepierna ,estaba llegando al climax...

"Gumball! Me voy a correr!"

"Ah! Darwin! Sigue!"

Mas estocadas , mas fuertes y profundas , hasta que en un determinado momento , las gotas de sudor me humedecieron por completo , mi mano derecha estaba mas humeda ,sintiendo algo mas que sudor en la entrepierna de Gumball ,todo comenzaba a tener un ritmo del cual llegariamos al final de este encuentro ,Gumball dio un fuerte y brusco movimiento con la cadera

Senti un ruido seco , el de nuestras caderas chocando ,una a la otra , sintiendo que de esa pared que habia dado ,me humedecio con algo pringoso ,Gumball dio un gemido ,fuerte y claro , corriendose en toda mi mano , la presion de mi entrepierna subio hasta la punta , Gumball al llegar al orgasmo ,apreto la entrada , ejerciendo presion en mi entrepierna ,me corri en el , sintiendo toda mi semilla llenar su entrada ,me abraze a la espalda Gumball dando unas embestidas mas cortas y sencillas , hasta que termine . Fue totalmente distinto al sueño , Gumball se acomodo en las sabanas , utilizando sus brazos como almuhadillas , sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados ,mirando ,apenas con el ojo abierto ,la ventana , mostrando aun la hermosa luna , que brillaba resplandeciente ,Gumball se veia ...mas hombre ahora ...ya no tenia ese aspecto aniñado que veia en el ...lo observe mas detalladamente ,se habia vuelto mas coqueto ,y joder ,que estaba mas bueno que yo , ,me incline y bese su oreja izquierda ,utilizando mis brazos como almuhadillas y acomodandome sobre Gumball , no podia evitar sonreir , ahora era totalmente mio , de mi propiedad ,podia besarlo , abrazarlo y otras cochinadas mas que no me dejaban decir , era perfecto mi mundo era perfecto ,solo con el , si el era feliz , mas lo seria yo , podia dejar al aire mis sentimientos a el ,nada me separaria de el ,seria un muy cursi novio , pero ...Ya eramos novios? Se lo pregunte sin dejar de pensar...

"Somos...novios?"

Gumball levanto la oreja y ensancho una sonrisa blanca ,se habia vuelto de verdad hermoso...

"Depende ...soy la novia ?"

Sonrei y le bese la espalda , acariciando su hermoso cabello , parecia que tenia iluminaciones , pero en realidad era la luna ,engañando mi vista .

"Claro ..."

"Que bien ..."

No pude quedarme mas feliz y callado , no podia expresar muy bien que ocurria mi mente , seguro una tercera guerra mundial .

Me acoste de una vez cerrando los ojos , intentando conciliar el sueño.

"Te quiero..."

"Yo te quiero mas ..."

Con esa respuesta termine de convencerme , de que era la mejor noche de mi vida ...nunca tuve novia o algo parecido ...jamas novio ...pero eso cambio .

Te amo ,Gumball.

**Yo te esperare ...**

**Un fic te voy a dedicar ...**

**Y un Fav y un Follows me vas a dar...**

**You are ...a user N00b ... I will update foreveeeer~**

**Humor...Romance ...I will update foreveeeeer~**

**You are ...a user N00b , a FF's treasure ...**

**Love you , for the way you are ...**

**A User N00b . A User N00b ...**

**-Buano! Aqui termino mi cancion a ese determinado usuario , Te adoro ! ^_^**

**Coflohiceyocof ,y... -se sonroja- a otra personita , pero no lo voy a decir (No es a ti Hiker 7_7 ,no te emociones )**

**Ah.-. , Buano , me senti cursi oxo ! Obvio y ...ese grafico lemmon ...**

**Lo siento ;_;.**

**LE:Fue culpa de ella !-señala a KC, que esta delante de un espejo ,haciendo sus manos ondas (?)**

**KC: ~(._. )~ i belive i can fly ~(?)**

**Lo siento y perdon! WAaaaa! - se esconde adentro de un closet , y este sufre los golpes de los tomatasos -GAy! Ay! Que imbecil soy ! Si soy yo la que esta en el armario!**

**Adioos ~(Byee~~)**


End file.
